


Pas encore cette fois

by Jainas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Comrades in Arms, Depression, Friendship, Gai being himself, Gen, Kakashi Gaiden, Missing Scene, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, Ninjas - Freeform, Pre-Shippuden, Rescue Missions, Rival Relationship, Side Story, Survivor Guilt, ninja turtles - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il a toujours su qu'il tomberait au combat... Mais peut être qu'une fois de plus la mort devra l'attendre encore un peu...<br/>Kakashi, Gai et les squelettes dans l'armoire... Où Kakashi découvre que les promesses et un peu d'espoir peuvent faire beaucoup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pas encore cette fois

_Mal. Vraiment mal._

La douleur lancinante fut la première chose dont il prit conscience. Une douleur omniprésente, qui semblait parcourir chaque fibre de son être.

_Mal._

Il ne parvenait pas à rassembler ses esprits. Tout ce qui comptait était cette souffrance oppressante dont l'étau semblait se refermer autour de son torse à chaque inspiration. Tout ce qui existait était cette douleur persistante qui l'habitait et vrillait ses tempes.

Il était entraîné à subir la douleur, ne la craignait pas. Après tout, cela faisait partie de la formation des ninjas : en combat la fraction de seconde durant laquelle on se crispait de douleur après avoir été touché pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort, entre la réussite ou l'échec.

Il ne craignait pas la douleur. Il vivait jour après jour à ses côtés. Cette boule douloureuse dans sa poitrine jour après jour était bien pire que toutes les blessures physiques qu'il avait pu endurer. Cette culpabilité, tout les jours, c'était bien pire que la mort.

Il connaissait la douleur, ne la craignait pas.

Mais pour l'instant son corps ne lui répondait simplement pas. Il ne pouvait que se contenter de rester allongé dans l'obscurité de son esprit, et accepter la douleur qui lui prouvait que finalement, une fois de plus, il était encore en vie.

_Sensei… Peut être n'est-ce pas encore pour cette fois… Obito, Rin… Je suis désolé, vous allez devoir m'attendre encore un peu._

 

Lentement, le monde reprenait sa stabilité et l'impression de flotter dans un océan de souffrance s'atténua un peu. Ses nerfs recommençaient à lui envoyer des informations autres que celle de la douleur qui déferlait par vagues, qui martelait son œil gauche.

Le sol était froid sous son dos, réalisa-t-il. Et une source de chaleur irradiait quelque part sur sa gauche.

Graduellement, il prit conscience du bruit de la pluie à l'extérieur – il était à l'intérieur ? À l'intérieur de quoi ? – et par dessus, s'imposant par intermittence, le son d'une voix humaine. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour comprendre ce que disait la voix, mais étrangement il se sentit réconforté. La tonalité était familière, chaude. Il n'y avait pas de danger.

La voix continuait, enchaînant les sons sans signification…

Fatigué. Il était fatigué…

Soudain, il sentit qu'on le redressait et que l'on calait quelque chose sous sa tête, provoquant une nouvelle vague de douleur.

Il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Ou plutôt son œil droit, puisqu'à gauche quelqu'un semblait avoir rabaissé son bandeau frontal, couvrant le sharingan et la cicatrice verticale barrant son œil.

Il regretta immédiatement cette action inconsidérée lorsqu'une vague de nausée l'envahit, et que la vrille qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans sa tête se rappela à lui par une nouvelle décharge de douleur.

 _Merde_ …

Il détourna lentement son visage du feu, dont la lumière agressait son œil, et arrêta son regard sur ce qui ressemblait à une paroi naturelle de terre et de pierres.

De nouveau la voix amie retentie, et l'œil unique de Kakashi se posa sur la forme humaine agenouillée à côté de lui.

« Gaï… »

Sa propre voix lui semblait plus un croassement qu'autre chose, et le simple effort nécessaire à prononcer le nom le fit se sentir encore plus malade si c'était possible.

Le visage tanné se tourna vers lui, et Maito Gaï lui lança le fameux sourire impossiblement étincelant qui était presque sa marque de fabrique. Mais quand il parla, sa voix était étonnamment calme et basse.

« Heureux de voir que tu es réveillé Kakashi. Ne parle pas, tu as reçu de mauvaises blessures. »

Son sourire s'éclaira un peu.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sera pas dit que j'aurai laissé mourir mon rival de toujours… Dès que la tempête sera passée, je te ramènerai à Konoha.

- Gaï… Qu'est ce que tu fous là…? »

Cette fois-ci les mots vinrent plus facilement, même si prononcer chacun d'entre eux lui coûta de nouvelles douleurs au niveau du ventre et des poumons.

Le sourire de Gaï ne disparut pas mais il se fit plus sérieux.

« Je te l'ai dit… Je ne pouvais certainement pas te laisser mourir dans cette tempête, et surtout pas de la main d'un stupide ninja de la brume… N’oublies pas, je suis ton rival éternel, le seul qui ai le droit de te faire mordre la poussière… 

Face au regard dénué d'expression que lui lança Kakashi, Gaï continua.

\- Ton équipe ne revenait pas, et quand nous avons découvert que les forces ennemies avaient été sous-estimées, Hokage-sama m'a envoyé en couverture… Je suis arrivé juste à temps. »

 

Kakashi referma les yeux, accueillant avec plaisir l'obscurité protectrice. Les paroles de Gaï faisaient remonter les souvenirs du combat. Combien de temps s'était il écoulé depuis ? Quelques heures ? Une journée ?

 

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps.

Il se battait depuis des heures. Ce qui avait commencé comme une simple mission de rang A avait depuis longtemps tourné en mission non classée – le genre de mission assignée uniquement aux anbu _volontaires_.

Lièvre. Lapin. Singe…

Pour la troisième fois en trop peu de temps, il forma les sceaux familiers, et dans sa paume ouverte étincela l'éclair bleu du Chidori.

Les ninjas des brumes étaient plus nombreux que prévu. Bien plus nombreux. Et la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis le début de la mission n'arrangeait rien. Non seulement elle détrempait le terrain et ralentissait la progression, mais en plus elle avantageait les ninja de la brume qui étaient dans leur élément et avaient besoin de moins de chakra pour accomplir leurs invocations aqueuses.

Le cri des mille oiseaux couvrit un instant celui de l'orage, et la pluie lava le sang.

Le ninja qui se trouvait au bout de la trajectoire mortelle du ninja copieur n'avait aucune chance. A peine avait il commencé à esquisser des sceaux que Kakashi était sur lui… Mais le terrain était traître et le pied de Kakashi ripa dans la boue, manquant de l'envoyer rouler à terre, et la main qui avait visé le cœur s'enfonça profondément dans l'épaule, brisant les os et déchiquetant les muscles, mais sans tuer.

Le temps qu'il dégage sa main, les compagnons du shinobi blessé l'avaient rejoint, et Kakashi esquiva à peine un kunaï dirigé vers sa poitrine.

Jurant intérieurement, il battit en retraite. Le froid et la fatigue ralentissaient ses réflexes et allaient avoir raison de lui – si toutefois ses propres blessures et les ninjas ennemis leur en laissaient le temps. Il était presque à court de chakra, et son sharingan le brûlait affreusement après son utilisation prolongée.

Un éclair illumina la scène, soulignant la masse argentée de cheveux emmêlés et se reflétant de manière effrayante sur l'œil rouge sang logé dans l'orbite gauche du ninja. Kakashi profita de la lueur pour dénombrer ses adversaires. Ils étaient encore une dizaine.

Même en combat normal cela n'aurait pas été évident, mais dans son état actuel, il n'avait aucune chance, il le savait. Quand à les distancer, la chance était passée depuis bien longtemps, et s'il essayait de fuir maintenant tout ce qu'il récolterait serait un kunaï dans le dos… Sa blessure à la jambe ne lui permettait  plus de les battre de vitesse. En fait, il se demandait comment il tenait encore debout…

 

_C'est donc ainsi que ça va finir ?_

 

Etrangement, il n'éprouvait aucune peur, peut être même un certain soulagement. Il avait toujours su qu'il mourrait au combat. Il était même parfois étonné d'avoir survécu aussi longtemps tandis qu'autour de lui ses amis tombaient les un après les autres.

Cette pensée le fit grimacer… les membres de son équipe étaient mort, il le savait. Une fois de plus, le Ninja Copieur Kakashi avait perdu ses coéquipiers. Une fois de plus son prétendu génie n'avait pas suffit pour éloigner la mort. Une fois de plus toutes ces vies prises ne signifiaient rien puisqu’il s’était a nouveau révélé incapable de garder ses compagnons en vie.  Mais cette fois-ci, les choses finiraient différemment.

_Cette fois Obito, je crois que c'est la bonne… Pardonne moi mon ami, je n'ai pas pu te sauver, ni protéger Rin…_

_Sensei… Je suis désolé si je vous ai déçu, mais maintenant je vais vous rejoindre._

 

Kakashi se redressa et dégaina ses deux derniers kunaï. Cette fois c'était réellement la fin.

Il accueillerait la mort avec soulagement, mais il restait un jounin en mission : hors de question qu’il se laisse abattre comme à la parade.

_Bien…Je vais leur montrer comment meurt un ninja de Konoha…_

La pensée était ironique, songea-t-il, étant donné les rivières de sang qu'il avait déjà fait couler ce soir. Quelque soit l'issue, la légende du Ninja Copieur Hatake Kakashi n'en sortirait que plus grande, plus extravagante. Plus sanglante.

Et personne ne le pleurerait.

_Quelle dérision._

 

A la lueur de l'éclair suivant, il vit que les ninjas ennemis s'étaient mis en mouvement. D'un geste vif il dévia un kunaï et engagea le ninja le plus proche. Les lames chantèrent en se rencontrant, la note claire résonnant un instant dans l'air avant d'être engloutie par un roulement de tonnerre.

Gênés dans leur coordination par l'obscurité, les ninjas de la brume ne pouvaient l'attaquer que deux par deux au maximum. Plus nombreux ils risquaient de se blesser mutuellement, mais malgré cela les événements tournaient clairement en sa défaveur.

Il évita de justesse une attaque de côté, uniquement pour être cueilli au ventre par un coup de pied magistral qui l'envoya voler. Il heurta violemment quelque chose de dur – sans doute un arbre – et retomba à terre. Une quinte de toux le plia en deux, et il eut la nette sensation de cracher du sang dans son masque. Non pas que cela importe vraiment cependant, il était couvert de sang – pas toujours le sien d'ailleurs – des pieds à la tête…

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir venir le second coup de pied, mais parvint à éviter le troisième. Tâtonnant frénétiquement autour de lui, il chercha son kunaï qui lui avait échappé lors de sa chute. Tout ce que sa main rencontra fut un morceau de branche détrempé. Puisant dans son ultime réserve de chakra, il parvint à lui donner l'apparence d'un kunaï pendant que son autre main, tremblante de fatigue, fouillait dans sa poche arrière.

Le ninja aux cheveux clairs – dans cette obscurité impossible de déterminer s'il était blond – qui semblait diriger l'unité ennemie s'approcha lentement. Alors qu'il luttait pour se remettre sur ses pieds, Kakashi vit malgré les ombres l'étincelle de la victoire briller dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Hatake Kakashi hein?... On dirait bien que ce combat est finalement terminé… Depuis le temps que les forces spéciales voulaient mettre la main sur toi… » Il se tut un instant, songeur. « Tu sais que tu es probablement la personne en vie qui connaît le plus grand nombre de techniques du village de la Brume ? » A nouveau il fit une pause, appréciant visiblement la situation.

- J'ai toujours voulu voir la fin d'une légende… Et voila que l'occasion m'est donnée d'en achever une moi-même…Je n'en espérais pas tant. Sans compter que le secret de ton Sharingan reviendra à mon village…

Tu t'es bien battu…Mais maintenant il est temps de mourir !! »

D'un mouvement rapide, il abattit son katana en direction de la gorge de Kakashi qui fit mine de parer avec le kunaï factice.

Une mimique d'incompréhension traversa le visage de l'autre ninja quand sa lame traversa la branche sans rencontrer la résistance attendue, mais la fraction de seconde suffit à Kakashi. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il se glissa sous la défense de l'autre, et d'un geste sûr se servit de son dernier shuriken pour l'égorger avant de s'effondrer.

 Tout devint noir.


	2. Larmes écarlates

_« Kakashi… Kakashi._

Regarde-moi ! »

Quand Kakashi rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour trouver le visage de Gaï à quelques centimètres du sien. L'autre homme avait l'air inquiet, ce qui était rare, et un peu en colère, ce qui l'était encore plus.

« Tu dois rester éveillé. Si tu te rendors tu risques de ne pas te réveiller. Tu es trempé, et dans ton état, si ce ne sont pas tes blessures qui te tuent, ce sera le froid. »

 _Mal_.

La douleur qui irradiait de son sharingan obscurcissait son esprit. Il entendait les paroles de Gaï mais n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention.

 _Obito_.

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait prononcé le nom tout haut. Le visage de Gaï s'assombrit un instant. Il savait, bien entendu… Mais son sourire confiant revint vite.

La bonne humeur et la confiance de Gaï étaient plus difficiles à chasser qu'une invasion de sauterelles, avaient coutume de plaisanter entre eux les jounins. C'était vrai, mais Kakashi connaissait suffisamment l'autre homme pour deviner sans peine que celui-ci était bien plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« Bien, je vais m'occuper de tes blessures, assied-toi s'il te plaît. »

Avec l'aide de Gaï, Kakashi se redressa et s'assit dos au feu, à moitié soutenu par son rival. Celui-ci lui enleva précautionneusement sa veste de jounin et la déposa à côté. Le vêtement était lacéré en de nombreux endroit et, imbibé de pluie et de sang, il pesait presque le double de son poids normal.

« Si tu la remets tu vas attraper la mort… Je te passerai la mienne quand j'aurais fini de bander et de nettoyer tes blessures, fit Gaï d'une voix neutre. Tu peux lever les bras ? »

Quand Kakashi fit signe que non, Gaï attrapa un kunaï et fendit d'un geste net le haut de la tunique sur toute sa longueur, révélant les blessures et les cicatrices courant sur le torse pâle de Kakashi.

Certaines étaient profondes, mais aucune ne touchait de point vital. Par contre des bleus sur l'estomac et quelques côtes cassées laissaient la possibilité d'une hémorragie interne. Sa jambe droite prenait de déplaisantes teintes à mi chemin entre le violacé et le brun et avait enflé de manière significative.

 Gaï nettoya soigneusement les plaies et les banda serrées, arrachant à Kakashi un grognement de douleur. Le ninja copieur était resté étrangement apathique durant toute l'opération, mis à part quelques crispations de douleur que Gaï pouvait deviner sous le masque.

« Tes plaies devraient être OK, tu auras des cicatrices, mais de toute façon, ce n’est pas une de plus ou de moins qui changera quelque chose. « 

Aucun jounin - et encore moins aucun anbu - ne survivait jusqu’à l’âge de Kakashi ou de Gaï sans être couturé de cicatrices… En fait une fois, lors de l’un des ses stupides défis quotidiens, Gaï avait proposé le concours de celui qui avait le plus grand nombre de cicatrices gagnées au combat mais ils avaient fini par renoncer à les compter…

Gaï entrepris de désinfecter la plaie difforme qui suintait sur la tempe de Kakashi, arrachant à celui-ci une grimace. La blessure n’était pas si grave, mais était pleine de terre, et la masse de cheveux gris poisseux de sang rendait le nettoyage délicat.

« Par contre, je ne peux rien pour tes blessures internes, il faudra que tu aille voir Hokage-sama dès que nous serons de retour. » Il lança un coup d'œil méfiant au ninja aux cheveux argentés. Kakashi avait une nette tendance à éviter les hôpitaux et à rentrer s’écrouler chez lui ou chez Gaï quand il arrivait au bout de sa résistance... « En fait non, je t'y traînerai moi-même… Pour ta jambe, pareil. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit fracturée, mais je ne pourrais pas le jurer… 

Kakashi, tu m'écoutes ? »

Le regard du ninja copieur était vague, fixant Gaï comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Toutefois, lorsque que ce dernier haussa la voix, il hocha brièvement la tête, signifiant qu'il avait entendu, frissonnant légèrement. Les bandages commençaient déjà à se teinter de rose, constata Gaï avec inquiétude.

Soudain il fronça ses épais sourcils.

« Kakashi. » Sa voix était tendue. « Laisse-moi voir ton Sharingan. 

\- Non. » Le mot n'était qu'un souffle.

Gaï resta un instant figé, fixant le visage masqué de son rival, puis avec un soupire de résignation il tendit la main vers le bandeau qui masquait le sharingan. Pour cela Kakashi lui ferait sans doute mordre la poussière plus tard, et il était certain qu'il lui en voudrait un bon moment, mais à cet instant précis il s'en moquait.

Quand il souleva le bandeau, Kakashi tressailli à nouveau, son regard cette fois ci rivé à celui de Gaï, qui ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un juron.

« Merde, _Kakashi_  »  
L'œil écarlate brillait doucement de sa lueur hypnotique à la lumière du feu. Et alors que l'œil droit du ninja était complètement sec, le sharingan pleurait des larmes de sang.

«  _Bordel,_ Kakashi, depuis combien de temps ? » 

Kakashi ne détourna pas le regard.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Gaï », répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

À la lueur qui s'alluma dans le regard du grand ninja, Kakashi réalisa que cette fois-çi il était _vraiment_ très inquiet, et encore plus en colère.

« Bien sûr que si ce sont mes affaires ! Bordel Kakashi, je suis censé te ramener en vie, et toi tu pleures du _sang_ ! Comment je suis censé prendre ça ? » Il se redressa, et alors que Kakashi faisait mine de répliquer il le prit de vitesse. « Et je sais ce que tu vas faire, tu vas te draper dans ta cape de ninja copieur intouchable, sans laisser personne t'approcher et faire comme si de rien n’était alors que tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas et que tout le monde s'inquiète ! 

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Gaï. » 

Cette fois-ci le ton était moins froid, presque un ton d'excuse.

Kakashi vit brièvement une flamme étinceler dans le regard de Gaï, avant que le poing de celui-ci ne se connecte violemment à son visage, le faisant retomber en arrière.

« OUCH ! » 

Il se redressa péniblement, en prenant appuis sur son bras gauche, celui qui le faisait le moins souffrir.

« Tu n'étais pas censé me ramener en vie ? Je ne durerai pas longtemps si tu me frappes comme ça… »

 Le regard du ninja aux cheveux argenté était indéchiffrable.

« Bon sang Kakashi, je m'inquiète. »

Les mâchoires de Gaï étaient contractées. Il se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas, tournant le dos à Kakashi, les poings serrés.

«  … Pardonne moi, tu as raison, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Je … Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. »

Gaï se retourna d'un bloc. Ca, c'était quelque chose de vraiment rare.

« C'est… ça dure depuis le début. Le premier mois il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer du sang. Ensuite… A la mort de Rin, à celle de Youndaïme… Parfois lorsque je revenais des missions d'anbu particulièrement difficiles… Ensuite, à la mort d'Hayate, puis celle de Sarutobi-Sensei… Lorsque Sasuke est parti… »

Kakashi fixait un point quelque part entre lui et Gaï, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'en dit Tsunade-sama ?  La voix de Gaï était à nouveau calme.

- Elle ne comprend pas. Médicalement mon sharingan va aussi bien qu'un œil greffé d'un ninja à un autre peut aller… »

Son ton était amer. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Gaï resta debout à fixer le ninja copieur. Il comprenait bien sur. Lui aussi avait perdu plus d'amis qu'il ne pouvait les compter. Lui aussi avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps au mémorial de Konoha.

Mais Kakashi était un cas spécial. Le sharingan était son arme, mais aussi le cuisant rappel de son incapacité à sauver ses compagnons. C'était l'œil de son meilleur ami qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver la fille qu'il aimait. Le sharingan était Kakashi. Mais il était aussi…

« C'est Obito, n'est ce pas ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Obito pleurait pour eux deux. Il versait les larmes que Kakashi ne s'autorisait plus à répandre depuis bien longtemps.

Rin, Youndaïme, Sarutobi-sensei, Sasuke… Tout ceux que Kakashi n'avait pas pu retenir. Tout ceux qu'il pleurait dans son cœur.

Obito avait toujours été le plus expressif d'eux deux.

 

 

Gaï sembla finalement prendre une décision. Marchant jusqu'à Kakashi, il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et fouilla dans sa veste, en extrayant des compresses supplémentaires.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Avec précaution il commença à essuyer la traînée de sang à moitié sèche.

« … Comment sont-ils morts ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser qui. Kakashi savait évidemment.

« Aoshe je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il a été pris dans un marécage lorsque nous avons été séparés. Shera… il a eu la gorge tranchée par un kunaï. Je suis arrivé à temps pour rattraper son corps avant qu’il ne touche terre. Belle contribution n'est ce pas ?

Quand à Asha… Elle a été noyée dans une prison aqueuse. »

Le visage de Kakashi se crispa un peu, et Gaï se demanda une fois de plus comment il parvenait à garder toutes ces émotions pour lui, sans perdre l'esprit, sans devenir fou.

Mais peut-être qu'il perdait l'esprit finalement.

Et peut-être qu'ils étaient tous un peu fous. Tuer ou être tué. Ne pas pleurer. Ne rien ressentir. Devenir une arme.

Etre un ninja.

Mais les ninjas ne pouvaient cesser d'être des humains. Aussi dur qu'ils essaient. Aussi profond qu'ils enfouissent leurs émotions. Kakashi le savait, Obito le lui avait appris.

Mais accepter le fait que la vie d'un ami pouvait passer avant la mission, accepter d'abandonner la froide logique, parfois briser les règles pour rester humain n'en était pas pour autant plus facile. Se soucier de la vie de ces camarades ne garantissait pas qu'ils rentreraient en vie. Ne garantissait pas que la vie serait moins sombre, moins sanglante. Ne garantissait pas qu’à la fin on ne se retrouverait pas seul, plus blessé que si on n’avait pas accordé de valeur à toutes ces vies.

 

Depuis ce jour près de quatorze ans auparavant, Kakashi avait changé. Gaï l'avait vu devenir plus ouvert, moins obsédé par les missions. Plus vivant.  
 Il avait commencé à arriver en retard. Gaï soupçonnait, sans avoir jamais fait part de sa théorie à quiconque, que c'était sa manière de rendre une sorte d'hommage à Obito, de lui dire qu'il avait compris la leçon, qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais ses coéquipiers partir sans combattre.

 Mais en même temps il était toujours le Copy Ninja, même auprès de ses amis, il semblait mettre un point d'honneur à rester le plus détaché possible. Son rival éternel était de bonne compagnie, Gaï l’admettait sans peine. Lors des soirées de beuverie en compagnie de Genma, Raidou, Anko et les autres, il n'était jamais le dernier à plaisanter, à partager des récits épiques de missions, à taquiner Asuma et Kurenaï sur leur relation ou à prendre des paris sur qui d'entre Gaï ou Anko tiendrait encore debout après le quinzième verre de saké… (Neuf fois sur dix c'était Gaï, mais Anko avait malgré tout une descente impressionnante pour une femme, surtout quand on comparait sa petite taille avec la stature du grand ninja …)

 Mais jamais il ne parlait de lui. D'une certaine manière il restait désespérément lointain, évitant toute conversation un tant soit peu personnelle. Il était le Copy Ninja et il portait sa douleur seul, sans jamais laisser les autres s'approcher. Espérant peut être qu'en s'éloignant suffisamment la peine serait moins grande le jour ou elle viendrait, qu'elle se serait diluée le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui.

 

Un silence compréhensif s'installa entre les deux hommes, et Gaï finit calmement d'essuyer le sang autour du sharingan avant de rabaisser le bandeau pour éviter que le ninja blessé ne tire encore plus sur ses réserves déjà faibles de chakra.

 

« Kakashi… »

Son regard croisa l’oeil blasé de l'autre ninja.

« Kakashi, il faut que j'enlève ton masque. » Gaï fronça les sourcils. « Il doit être complètement imbibé de sang. »

Devant le manque de réaction de Kakashi, il hésita un peu.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu ton visage, après tout… »         

Kakashi inclina finalement la tête de manière quasi imperceptible et Gaï haussa un sourcil proéminent. Il s'était attendu à plus de résistance, Kakashi devait être bien plus épuisé qu'il ne l'avait d'abord supposé pour accepter ainsi qu'on lui enlève son masque…

Il saisit délicatement le tissu humide et le tira vers le bas, révélant le visage pâle de Kakashi. Enfin _normalement_ pâle, car pour le moment la plus grande majorité de son visage était couvert de sang. Les tâches écarlates recouvraient le nez, la bouche et la plus grande partie de la joue gauche du ninja, lui donnant un air étrange, à la fois dangereux et un peu triste.

Gaï flasha un sourire étincelant en direction de son rival et entreprit d'humecter une compresse pour nettoyer le visage ensanglanté.

« Franchement ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser mon rival éternel comme ça ! On ne t'aurait plus appelé Copy Ninja, mais le Ninja au nez rouge! En tant que ton unique rival il était de mon devoir d'intervenir ! »

Il avait commencé à ajouter quelque chose sur la fougue de la jeunesse et l'épanouissement du Printemps de la Vie quand il sentit les épaules de Kakashi s'agiter de manière convulsive.

 _Quoi_ ?

Il fixa le visage de son ami et réalisa soudain que celui-ci riait. Les yeux toujours fermés, retenant un sourire grandissant, Kakashi riait silencieusement.

Gaï se contenta de le regarder, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Ça _aussi_ c'était vraiment nouveau…

En temps normal quand Gaï se lançait dans ce genre de discours, Kakashi se contentait de l'ignorer, ou, dans le meilleur des cas de lui jeter parfois un coup d'œil par-dessus son exemplaire du _Paradis de la drague_ …Il ne l'avait que trop rarement vu rire d'une telle manière, et jamais au grand jamais sans son masque qui dressait une barrière entre lui et le reste du monde.

 

 

Hatake Kakashi riait.

Le pire c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il avait l'habitude des déclarations absurdes de Gaï, dans lesquelles celui-ci se lançait souvent, tant à cause de son caractère naturellement expansif que parce qu'il savait qu'elles énervaient Kakashi presque autant que les poses stupides qu'il se plaisait à prendre. En retour Kakashi se contentait de l'ignorer, sachant pertinemment que cela irritait Gaï au plus haut point. Après des années et des années de rivalité, il avait appris à faire abstraction des déblatérations sans fin de Gaï, tout en laissant traîner une oreille afin de saisir quand ce dernier ramenait la conversation sur des sujets intéressants.

 C'était toujours comme ça que se déroulaient les choses, la rivalité bruyante de Gaï et le tranquille agacement de Kakashi cachant la relation plus complexe qui au fil des années et des combats s'était liée entre les deux hommes.

Mais ce soir… La remarque sur le ninja au nez rouge était tellement incongrue… Tellement hors propos.

Tellement _Gaï_.

 

Tout son corps lui faisait mal à force de rire, non seulement ses abdominaux, mais aussi les muscles de son dos, de ses épaules. Il savait qu'il aurait du se maîtriser, il en demandait trop à son corps déjà maltraité…

Se redressant légèrement, il rencontra le regard un peu perdu de Gaï. Sur son visage tanné se peignait une expression ahurie. Visiblement lui aussi avait été pris par surprise par l'accès d'hilarité.

Son expression ne fit que renforcer le fou rire de Kakashi, mais soudain, les éclats de rires silencieux se transformèrent en une toux rauque et se penchant en avant, il cracha à nouveau du sang. Il eut la vague sensation que quelque chose se déchirait dans son ventre tandis que la douleur reprenait une fois de plus ses droits.

L'expression d'étonnement quitta aussitôt le visage de Gaï, chassée par l'inquiétude.

« Calme toi… »

Les contractions douloureuses s'espacèrent petit à petit et la crise passa, laissant Kakashi meurtri et épuisé.

Il sentit Gaï l'aider à se rallonger. Tout ce qu'il voulait était dormir. Dormir et oublier la douleur qui dévorait son corps. Il referma les yeux, accueillant l'obscurité protectrice avec gratitude.

A ses côtés, il entendait Gaï s'activer. Le bruit de tissus déchirés lui parvint et à sa grande surprise, il sentit une surface rêche et sèche entrer en contact avec son visage. Il fit l'effort de rouvrir les yeux, pour découvrir que Gaï avait récupéré un tissu sombre dans l'une des multiples poches de sa veste et était à présent en train de l'ajuster sur le visage du ninja blessé, remplaçant celui qui, à présent humide de sang, masquait d'habitude ses traits.

Sous la sécurité retrouvée du masque il s'autorisa un sourire imperceptible, ça aussi c’était bien Gaï…


	3. Trêve

Lorsqu’il revint à nouveau à lui, son mal de tête était retombé à un niveau supportable et la douleur dans ses membres s’était un peu calmée.

Il avait froid.

C’était peut-être bon signe… Ou du moins une sorte de signe. Le fait qu’il prenne conscience du froid mordant prouvait sans doute que ses blessures n’étaient plus sa seule préoccupation…

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il se redressa avec précaution, se forçant à prendre son temps et à faire le moins de gestes possibles pour ne pas réveiller la douleur rampante.

Une fois en position assise, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et attendit que le monde ait fini de vaciller pour fixer son regard. Comme il l’avait supposé la première fois sans vraiment chercher à en être sûr, il était dans une sorte de caverne naturelle creusée dans le calcaire. Le feu brûlait doucement, sans émettre autant de fumée qu’il aurait dû, et projetait des ombres distordues sur les murs. L’entrée de la grotte était étroite et quasi totalement obstruée par des branchages, mais l’orage continuait. Même s’il ne pouvait voir l’extérieur d’où il était, Kakashi entendait distinctement le son de la pluie et du vent, ainsi que les occasionnels roulements de tonnerre qui scandaient la fureur des éléments.

Gaï n’était nulle part, et en essayant de bouger une jambe, Kakashi réalisa qu’il avait laissé sa veste de jounin pour le couvrir. Elle avait glissé sur se genoux quand il s’était redressé.

À la force des bras, il entreprit de se rapprocher du feu, ignorant résolument la vague de souffrance qui le traversa. Il avait enduré bien pire, et en toute honnêteté, la douleur était la bienvenue. Elle n’était pas grand-chose en comparaison de ce qu’avaient subi les autres… et elle ne le tuerait sans doute pas.

Il s’immobilisa près du feu et, la mâchoire crispée, attendit que la douleur passe. Il avait à nouveau du mal à respirer, mais la chaleur dégagée par les flammes compensait en partie cet inconvénient.

Son sharingan lui faisait de nouveau mal, et il réalisa qu’il n’aurait sans doute pas du se déplacer quand une brusque nausée le força à se rallonger.

Une fois à nouveau étendu contre la terre froide et irrégulière, il entreprit de recenser ses muscles en état de fonctionner normalement. Même s’il doutait pouvoir se battre le cas échéant, connaître l’étendue des ses capacités physiques actuelles était toujours utile.

Et puis ça le gardait occupé…

Le résultat n’était guère brillant, mais finalement il aurait pu s’attendre à pire étant donné qu’il était rarement passé aussi près de la mort, même durant ses années dans l’anbu.

Lorsqu’il eut fini de torturer ses doigts de pieds en les forçant à bouger l’un après l’autre afin de vérifier qu’aucune liaison motrice n’était endommagée – ce qui était le cas, la douleur dans ses jambes le lui confirma –, il décida de vérifier quel armement il avait encore en sa possession.

Il découvrit alors avec un certain soulagement que Gaï avait glissé trois shuriken et un kunaï, sans doute récupérés sur les corps des ninjas ennemis vu leur état, dans son étui à kunaï.

Avec un sourire intérieur il se mit à nettoyer les armes. Il se sentait un peu tranquillisé… Au moins il n’était pas totalement sans défense. Et puis un ninja sans arme se sentait toujours un peu nu, surtout quand, comme Kakashi, il ne quittait presque jamais son uniforme.

 

Il avait presque fini d’enlever le sang séché du dernier shuriken quand Gaï fit sa réapparition.

Il sembla se matérialiser près du feu sans même avoir provoqué le moindre frisson dans la végétation qui bouchait l’entrée de la caverne et déposa sur le sol un tas de bois presque aussi trempé que lui. Kakashi ne dit rien mais haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

 

Lire les expressions de Kakashi était quelque chose de très difficile.

Basiquement parce que la seule partie de son visage visible était son œil droit. Et que quoi qu’on en dise un œil ne laisse pas paraître grand-chose en terme d’émotion... Et aussi simplement parce que Kakashi était très doué pour cacher ses sentiments.

En fait, les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas pouvaient trier ses expressions en trois grandes catégories.

D’une manière générale, son œil ne reflétait qu’un désintérêt presque total pour son environnement ; qu’il lise son livre orange ou qu’il reçoive une nouvelle mission de l’Hokage, il posait sur le monde un regard en apparence blasé pouvant presque rivaliser avec celui du jeune Nara.

 En combat par contre, ses sourcils étaient froncés, et sa pupille valide étincelait d’une lueur concentrée et dangereuse ; le genre de regard à vous faire reculer instinctivement d’un pas – voir de deux - lorsque que vous le croisez…

Lorsqu’il était encore responsable de l’équipe sept, on pouvait se rendre compte qu’il souriait derrière son masque aux imperceptibles rides d’expression amusées qui apparaissaient au coin de son œil.

Ses amis, toutefois, savaient lire les signes, les expressions fugitives qui apparaissaient parfois, contredisant ou nuançant le maintien apparent du ninja…

Parmi eux, Gaï était sans doute celui qui connaissait le mieux Kakashi. Et de même qu'il ne lui avait pas échappé que depuis que l’équipe était dissoute, ses yeux ne riaient plus que trop rarement malgré l'apparence de sourire, il ne manqua pas l'éclair goguenard qui traversa le regard de son rival lorsqu'il se déchargea de son fardeau imbibé d’eau…

 

Mais au lieu de se redresser de toute sa hauteur pour défier Kakashi d'une voix tragique et offensée comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, il se contenta d'afficher un demi sourire entendu et de s'ébrouer comme un chien trempé, projetant une pluie de gouttelettes sur l'autre ninja.

 Et avant que ce dernier n’ait réalisé ce qui se passait, Gaï avait reculé d'un pas et formait les sceaux à toute vitesse. Sa main droite s'abattit avec force sur le tas de bois.

 « Ninpô : technique de la saison sèche ! »

Une vague invisible brouilla un instant le fagot, courant du bord du tas jusqu'à la main de Gaï en cercles concentriques; et la seconde suivante le bois était sec et cassant, comme s'il n'avait connu que le vent aride et abrasif du veldt.

Avec une lenteur affectée, Gaï retira sa main et referma son poing, faisant exploser la boule d'eau qui flottait sur sa paume et se tourna vers son rival, masquant à peine un sourire triomphant.

« Alors ? »

Kakashi cligna deux fois des yeux et sembla soudain se rappeler qu'il était censé jouer l'indifférence.

« Hum ? Tu disais ? »

Cette fois ci le regard de Gaï étincela et il brandit son poing.

« Pas de ça avec moi Kakashi !! Tu dois reconnaître que tu es impressionné !!! »

Le ninja masqué laissa filtrer un sourire.

« J'admets que c'est une utilisation… originale. 

Il envisagea un instant de laisser mourir la conversation à ce point, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

« Quand as-tu… ? »

Le sourire de Gaï s'élargit.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas de Sharingan, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je sois aveugle Kakashi… Je l'ai mémorisée quand nous nous sommes battus contre ces ninjas du village de la cascade, il y a deux mois. »

Kakashi avait copié la technique de la saison sèche pendant la courte guerre contre Suna. Les ninjas du sable l'utilisaient pour vider leurs adversaires de toute leur eau… et par conséquence de leur sang. Mais l'emploi qu'en avait fait Gaï était indéniablement atypique. Et ingénieux… Sans compter qu'il avait mémorisé les signes la seule fois où Kakashi les avait formé en sa présence…

« Il va falloir que je fasse attention alors… Si ça continue ainsi tu vas me ravir la place de ninja le plus recherché par Suna…" 

 

Le regard rieur de Kakashi démentait le sérieux de sa voix, et en son fort intérieur Gaï s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement doublé d'une petite danse de la victoire, tandis que "Gaï en son fort extérieur" flashait un énième sourire éblouissant agrémenté de la pause du mec cool. Pour une fois le sourire dans l'œil de son rival était authentique… Kakashi semblait reprendre le dessus, il s'était sans doute inquiété pour rien.

 

Il choisit un morceau de souche de taille moyenne et alimenta le feu avec précaution, attisant les braises qui avaient commencée à mourir.

Puis, s'étant assuré qu'il gardait une arme à portée de main, il entreprit de se débarrasser de sa combinaison trempée, dévoilant son torse musclé. Attrapant les dernières compresses, il entreprit de nettoyer ses propres blessures.

Assis de l'autre côté du feu, Kakashi l'observait du coin de l'œil en jouant avec un kunaï quand une plaie attira son attention.

Gaï était bien bâti. Plus que bien bâti même... Son entraînement intensif lui avait forgé une musculature compacte et régulière que soulignait la lumière orangée du feu. Sur les muscles saillants et tendus comme des cordes courait un entrelacs de cicatrices plus ou moins vieilles, toutes reçues en combat ou à l'entraînement. Traversant l'abdomen de part en part, Kakashi reconnut la large balafre, souvenir de la profonde blessure que lui-même lui avait infligé lors de l'un de leurs tout premiers duels, ils devaient avoir six ou sept ans à l'époque.

 Gaï avait bien failli en mourir…

Plus haut, juste au niveau du cœur, presque recouverte par l'empreinte d'un jutsu de feu passé trop près, se trouvait la cicatrice en forme de croix, la seule que Gaï n'avait pas reçu au combat.

Il avait quoi, douze ans, treize ans ? Gaï avait réussi à ouvrir sept des huit portes, mais son cœur n'avait pas supporté la pression… La cicatrice était le résultat des neuf heures de chirurgie à cœur ouvert, neuf longues heures pendants lesquelles le cœur de Gaï s'était arrêté plusieurs fois, neuf longues heures qui lui avaient finalement sauvé la vie, mais après lesquelles il avait passé plusieurs semaines dans le coma, sans que les médecins sachent s'il se réveillerait…

 

Le corps de Gaï portait bien d'autres cicatrices, certaines tellement anciennes qu'elles étaient presque effacées, d'autres au contraire récentes, dont la peau était encore lisse et rosée.

 Et évidemment celles reçues quelques heures plus tôt, quand Gaï lui avait sauvé la vie. Certaines saignaient encore un peu, toutefois aucune n'avait l'air trop grave.

Mais ce n'était pas celles là qui avaient attiré le regard de Kakashi, pas plus que celles déjà cicatrisées.

Son regard était fixé sur la longue entaille qui courrait sur l'épaule de son rival. Elle était récente. Mais pas assez.

Vu la couleur de la chair autour de la plaie, elle devait bien avoir une dizaine d'heures. Bien avant que Gaï ne parte à son secours donc.

Et elle n'avait pas été nettoyée.

Et maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher, il apercevait d'autres blessures qui avaient commencé à s'infecter… Une sur l'avant-bras, une autre sur le flanc…

…

 

« … Gaï… »

Son rival leva sur lui un regard interrogatif tout en coinçant le bout de son bandage entre ses dents pour le tendre au maximum.

« Gaï, comment ce fait-il que Tsunade-sama t'ai envoyé ?

L'incertitude se lut un instant sur le visage tanné, et Kakashi su qu'il hésitait à répondre franchement, mais aussi qu'il le ferait. Gaï n'aimait pas mentir.

 _Et de toute manière il n'est pas vraiment doué pour ça_ … ajouta une petite voix vaguement railleuse dans un coin de sa tête.

« Je te l'ai dit. J'étais là quand la nouvelle est tombée. »

Devant le regard septique de Kakashi il capitula.

« Je rentrais directement de mission. Nous étions passé rendre le rapport à l'Hokage.

Ce qui signifiait que la mission en question était de rang A au minimum, pour exiger un rapport immédiat. »

Et que Gaï n'avait très certainement pas pris le temps de se reposer, de manger ou encore moins de faire soigner ses blessures avant de repartir.  
« Gaï… Tu es un imbécile. »  
Son rival fronça les sourcils.   
« Sans doute, mais toi tu es un crétin borné. »  
Kakashi ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante, mais une fois encore Gaï le prit de vitesse.  
« Et si je n'avais pas joué les imbéciles, tu serais un crétin borné _mort_ , Kakashi. »  
Le ninja aux cheveux argentés resta un instant à court de mots.   
« La vérité, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune équipe disponible pour lancer une mission de secours. Si dans l’élan flamboyant de la jeunesse Shikatou, Hana et Genma ne s'étaient pas également proposés, Hokage-sama ne nous aurait pas autorisé à partir. »  
Kakashi hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Ce que Gaï avait fait était incroyablement stupide.  
Repartir en mission immédiatement – surtout pour une mission de sauvetage, le genre de mission la plus susceptible de tourner très mal très vite – était outrageusement dangereux, non seulement pour soi même mais aussi pour son équipe.  
Et pourtant Gaï n'avait pas hésité.   
Et contre toute logique, Kakashi aurait fait de même si la situation inverse s'était présentée.  
Il resta assis en silence à contempler ses mains.  
Il aurait fait exactement la même chose à la place de Gaï. Et pourtant il lui en voulait…  Pourquoi donc avait-il cette sensation que ce qui aurait été acceptable pour n'importe qui d'autre n’était pas _juste_ ? Pourquoi était il furieux, pourquoi donc avait il l'étrange envie de casser la figure à Gaï pour avoir mis sa vie en danger pour si peu ? Pour rien ?

_Pour lui._

La migraine réapparaissait, de même que la douleur brûlante dans son œil gauche, mais Kakashi n'y prêta pas vraiment attention… Il avait l'habitude.

 Il examinait le kunaï qui reposait sur ses genoux comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une arme. Le tranchant affûté, les reflets paresseux dessinés par la lumière du feu…

Dans sa tête une pensée tournait, émergeant de la confusion, prenant de plus en plus de place.

_Est-ce que j'aurais préféré mourir cette fois ?_

 

Mais dès que la pensée eut pris corps, qu'il se fut autorisé à la formuler, il réalisa que non. Il ne voulait pas mourir. La protestation immédiate, presque physique, de tout son être à cette idée en était une preuve suffisante.

Mais alors quoi ?

Il ne voulait pas mourir…

_Mais est-ce que je veux vivre ?_

 

« Kakashi, arrête. 

- Quoi ? »

Kakashi redressa la tête et fixa Gaï.

« Arrête avec ça. » Le regard de son rival était sérieux. « Arrête avec l'autoflagellation Kakashi, tu es vivant et c'est tant mieux. Point barre. »

Gaï fit un geste éloquent de sa main libre et une expression à mi chemin entre l’embarras et autre chose, que Kakashi ne parvint pas à identifier, apparue sur son visage ouvert.

«  Ne comprends tu donc pas ? »

Il changea de position, se tournant un peu plus vers Kakashi.

« Obito t'a pardonné depuis le début, Kakashi… C'était la guerre, même en bouclant Rin à double tour tu n'aurais pas pu garantir sa sécurité. Elle a fait le choix de se battre pour son village. Et Yondaïme avait fait le sien… Nul n'aurait pu changer cela… Lui seul pouvait arrêter le Kyuubi, tu le sais. Et Hayate… Hayate a pris sa décision le jour où il a choisi de rester un ninja malgré sa maladie… Il savait parfaitement que ça finirait sans doute par lui coûter la vie, mais il a sacrifié la flamme de sa jeunesse à son nindo ! Quand à  sauver Sandaïme… Pour cela il aurait fallu abattre Orochimaru. Et tu sais bien que ni toi ni moi n'en aurions été capable… »

La voix de Gaï était tendue, pressante. Bien différente de son ton normal. Ses inflexions étaient étrangement sèches, sans la note joviale habituelle. Comme s'il essayait à tout prix d'empreindre ses paroles de tout le poids possible, de les faire pénétrer au plus profond de l'esprit de Kakashi pour les lui faire assimiler…

Le cerveau de ce dernier lui signala que Gaï n’avait pas mentionné son père. Même après une très longue nuit blanche, perdu au milieu de nulle part, il restait suffisamment d’instinct de conservation à Gaï pour savoir qu’à cet instant précis, les réactions de Kakashi à la mention de Sakumo Hatake pouvaient être complètement imprévisibles.

 

« Rien de ce que tu aurais pu dire n'aurait arrêté Sasuke… Il est trop jeune, trop dévoré par sa haine pour comprendre… Je sais à quel point tu te retrouvais en lui. A quel point tu aurais voulu pouvoir lui éviter cette souffrance… Tu ne pouvais pas effacer son amertume, mais tu n'as pas échoué pour autant, tu leur as appris à tous les trois la valeur du travail en équipe. Tu les as rendu fort, et s'il y a une chance de ramener Sasuke, c'est celle là…

« Et si ce soir tu n'as pas réussi à sauver Haoshe, Shera et Asha, c'est que personne n'aurait pu. Alors arrête de te torturer.

Il frotta nerveusement une mince cicatrice qui courait sur son avant bras. Il avait l’air un peu gêné.

\- Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te dire ça. Mais penses-y. Et rappelle-toi aussi que si nous nous sommes portés volontaires pour venir te récupérer, c'est parce que nous avons estimé que ta vie valait le risque. »   
Le masque de sérieux sembla soudain se dissoudre comme s'il n'avait jamais existé et le sourire contagieux refit sa réapparition.

\- Et puis je ne pouvais vraiment pas laisser un crétin comme toi, mon rival éternel, récolter une fois de plus toute la gloire !

Il profita de l'occasion pour afficher une fois de plus la pose du mec cool, et un reflet immaculé joua un instant sur ses dents, éblouissant presque Kakashi.

 

La lumière du feu ne pouvait pas expliquer le reflet éclatant. Et pourtant il était là.

Ce genre de chose avait tendance à se produire dans l'entourage de Gaï… Inexplicablement, la lumière le nimbait pendant qu'il exécutait l'entrée dynamique alors que le soleil était de l'autre côté ; de manière rationnellement impossible des rayons lumineux venus de nul part faisaient étinceler son sourire ; contredisant toutes les prévisions météo, le vent se mettait soudainement à souffler, soulignant le point crucial d'un discours sur la Force de la Jeunesse… Une fois Kakashi aurait même juré avoir vu des étoiles auréoler son rival lors d'un défi particulièrement tragique.

S'il ne s'était pas s'agit que Gaï, il aurait cru que l'autre utilisait un genjutsu ou une technique quelconque, _quelque chose,_ n’importe quoi… Mais c'était Gaï, et ce genre de chose avait simplement tendance à se produire.

Kakashi avait fini par admettre qu’où qu’il aille, Gaï provoquait d'une manière ou d'une autre ses propres effets spéciaux.

C'était étrange et unique, mais après tout, Gaï _était_ quelqu'un de pour le moins unique.

Il avait sa manière à lui de faire les choses. Sa manie irritante de lancer des défis stupides à tort et à travers. Sa tendance marqué pour les discours sans queue ni tête et les poses ridicules.

Son inébranlable volonté.

Sa façon bien a lui de veiller sur la santé mentale de son rival et de lui signifier son soutien.

 

 

Kakashi referma son poing sur le manche du kunaï qu'il tenait, ignorant la douleur qui remonta dans son bras et, luttant contre la nausée soudaine, releva la tête vers Gaï.

« Viens, je vais t'aider. »

Gaï acquiesça en silence et fit le tour du feu pour venir s’agenouiller devant son rival. S'appuyant légèrement sur lui pour garder son équilibre, Kakashi se redressa et saisit le bandage avec lequel Gaï se débattait. Celui-ci le lui abandonna de bonne grâce. Il connaissait suffisamment Kakashi pour identifier une demande de trêve quand il en voyait une.

Kakashi ne déclarerait certainement pas qu'il était désolé et qu'il avait réagi comme un idiot, et il n'expliquerait certainement pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête, mais c'était sa manière d'admettre qu'éventuellement, _peut-être_ , il avait eu tort.

Et c'était suffisant.

« N'empêche, c'est sans doute l'un des truc les plus stupides que tu aies jamais fait. »

Gaï inclina insensiblement la tête et sourit pour lui-même.

« Oui. »


	4. Mémoire : Konoha

« Hokage-sama… »

Gaï pénétra de quelques pas dans le bureau de Tsunade et s’inclina cérémonieusement.

La femme blonde leva la tête de la pile de dossiers qui encombrait son bureau et son regard s’éclaira.

« Gaï ! Vous êtes déjà de retour ? »

Elle contourna le bureau et vint se planter devant Gaï, le regard pétillant, visiblement ravie de l’occasion qui lui était offerte d’échapper à la paperasserie et aux échafaudages de parchemins qui conquéraient lentement ses étagères.

Le sourire de Gaï s’empreignit de fierté.

« Mission accomplie Hokage-sama. Nous avons récupéré le coffret ainsi que le client le réclamait… Neji ? »

Il se décala d’un pas, laissant s’avancer le reste de son équipe. Tsunade posa un regard approbateur sur les trois jeunes gens.

Plus pâle que d’ordinaire, Hyuuga Neji se tenait à gauche, soutenant un Rock Lee plutôt enjoué que le fait de devoir se déplacer presque à cloche-pied ne semblait pas angoisser outre mesure. Les vêtements des deux jeunes hommes étaient quelque peu déchirés et intégralement couverts de boue, mais mis à part la jambe gauche de Lee, ils semblaient ne souffrir que de quelques égratignures. Quelques pas en retrait, Tenten jouait machinalement avec son étui à kunaï.

 Contrairement à ses équipiers, elle ne portait aucune écorchure mais une coupure nette saignait à son bras droit et une longue mèche brune plaquée par la pluie s’était échappée de l’un de ses chignons.

Neji s’inclina aussi bas que le bras gauche de Lee passé autour de son épaule le lui permettait et de sa main libre tendit à l’Hokage une cassette de bois sombre, cerclée de fer et gravée de symboles.

Tsunade le remercia d’un signe de tête et, après avoir négligemment déposé l’objet sur son bureau, ramena son attention sur Neji.

 

Elle s’arrêta face à lui et le fixa en silence, inclinant un peu la tête d’un air inquisitif. Neji se redressa de son mieux et secoua imperceptiblement la tête en réponse à la question muette.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Hokage-sama, je vais bien… Je… J’ai juste utilisé un peu trop de chakra. »

Gaï ne pu s’empêcher de sourire à l’euphémisme… Depuis son combat contre Naruto, le jeune Hyuuga s’était certainement détendu, mais de là à avouer à son Hokage qu’il soutenait Lee autant que ce dernier le soutenait parce qu’il avait épuisées quasiment toutes ses réserves de chakra, il y avait un pas qu’il ne franchirait sûrement pas…

Tsunade ne fut certainement pas dupe - après tout elle était le meilleur médecin que Gaï ai jamais rencontré - mais elle se contenta d’acquiescer tranquillement avec un pétillement malicieux dans le regard.

« Bien. Mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de passer à l’hôpital et de te soumettre aux contrôles de routine. » Elle se tourna vers la jeune kunoïchi. « Toi aussi Tenten… Quand à toi… » Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme en combinaison verte et planta fermement ses poings sur ses hanches.

En quelques mois, Lee avait incroyablement grandit, rattrapant presque son mentor et -bien que ce dernier ait lui aussi prit quelques têtes - laissant définitivement Neji à la traîne sur ce plan... Mais là où Neji avait également gagné une bonne largeur d’épaule et une apparence générale encore plus imposante, le maintien un peu dégingandé d’adolescent en pleine croissance de Lee promettait encore quelques poussées spectaculaires…  Pour le fixer dans les yeux, Tsunade dû rejeter légèrement la tête vers l’arrière, mais a vrai dire, cela ne sembla pas vraiment lui poser de problème.

Sous le regard étincelant de la Godaïme, le jeune homme sembla un instant fondre sur place, jusqu’à ce que dans un mouvement que même Gaï eu du mal à percevoir elle ne lui administre une claque sur le haut du crâne. Elle n’avait pas frappé fort.

  _Heureusement d’ailleurs, elle aurait risqué de lui arracher la tête,_ songea Gaï en observant son étudiant favori endurer stoïquement les foudres de l’Hokage.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à ta jambe espèce de crétin ? Je ne t’ai pas opéré pour que tu retournes te faire fracturer les membres !!! »

Lee fit un instant le gros dos avant de se redresser, ses yeux écarquillés étincelant d’une lueur combative

« Je suis désolé Hokage-sama ! Mais je n’avais pas le choix ! »

Gaï regarda la main de l’Hokage s’immobiliser à quelques centimètres de la coupe au bol de Lee. Elle avait beau jouer la colère, il savait qu’elle s’était prise d’affection pour le jeune homme depuis qu’elle l’avait opéré. Une fois qu’on le connaissait un peu, il était difficile de ne pas s’attacher à Lee...

« Pas le choix ? J’aimerais bien voir ça… 

\-  Cet imbécile a arrêté un zambato. »

Tsunade se tourna vers Neji un sourcil levé en guise d’interrogation. Gaï pouvait discerner un infime sourire sur le visage pâle du jeune homme. N’importe qui aurait trouvé le sourire froid, mais Gaï connaissait trop bien son équipe pour se laisser tromper… La mince torsion des lèvres de Neji était amusée, de même que la lueur dansant dans ses immenses yeux d’un blanc crémeux était indéniablement chaleureuse…

Sous le regard perçant de l’Hokage, il se contenta de répéter calmement.

«  Il a bloqué un zambato avec sa jambe. »

Il ne précisa pas que Lee avait intercepté l’attaque qui lui était destinée alors qu’il combattait un autre ninja sur une corniche étroite et trempée qui excluait l’utilisation du Kaiten. Il ne précisa pas non plus que l’intervention de son coéquipier l’avait sans doute tiré d’une fâcheuse posture : voir venir une attaque ne signifiait pas forcément pouvoir l’éviter, surtout quant votre adversaire vous avait momentanément - et inopportunément - bloqué avec une chaîne ayant la fâcheuse particularité d’absorber le chakra.

Il ne précisa rien de tout cela. Après tout, pouvoir compter sur ses partenaires dans ce genre de situation était justement le principe du travail d’équipe...

Et puis de toute manière tout serait dans le rapport de mission...

 

Se raccrochant à l’explication de Neji, Lee acquiesça avec ferveur et brandit un poing rageur.

« Exactement ! ! Ce n’est pas une vulgaire lance de cavalerie qui arrêtera la Fougue de la Jeunesse ! »

Son coéquipier ne put retenir un regard exagérément exaspéré. Lee avait peut être gagné en taille et en maturité, mais parfois il se comportait vraiment comme le gamin surexcité qu’il ne cesserait sans doute jamais tout à fait d’être.

A la mention du zambato, le regard de Tenten s’était éclairé de la lueur particulière qu’il prenait lorsqu’on mentionnait des armes - de préférence blanches - devant la jeune fille. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire de gamine à laquelle on vient d’offrir une nouvelle poupée.

« Une arme magnifique... Et inhabituellement lourde, je ne comprend pas comment elle n’a pas tout simplement arraché la jambe de Lee... Je l’ai ramené, je me suis dit qu’il ferait un ajout intéressant à l’armurerie générale. »

Tenten avait porté le zambato - une arme au bas mot deux fois plus grande qu’elle - sur tout le chemin du retour. Le dit zambato qui était à présent appuyé contre un mur devant le bureau de l’Hokage sous la garde dubitative d’Izumo...

Tsunade fixa un instant les jeunes ninjas de Gaï et secoua légèrement la tête. Ils étaient tout les trois incroyablement doués. Tenten et sa maîtrise stupéfiante des armes ; Neji, qui à quinze ans venait d’accomplir avec succès sa première mission en tant que jounin ; Lee, avec son courage indomptable et son contrôle effarant du taïjutsu... Et tout les trois, à près de minuit, trempés des pieds à la tête, discutaient tranquillement dans le bureau de l’Hokage sous le regard amusé et fier de leur maître...

 C’était dans ces moments là qu’elle sentait réellement son âge...

Avec un soupir vaincu, elle s’apprêtait à tous les envoyer gentiment mais fermement à l’hôpital, quand, dans une rafale de vent et de pluie la fenêtre de son bureau s’ouvrit à la volée, révélant la silhouette ramassée d’un ninja perché sur le rebord.

 

 

Dans un mouvement souple, Kotetsu atterrit silencieusement sur l’épais tapis, et, repoussant une mèche ruisselante, se tourna vers l’Hokage et s’inclina.

« Hokage-sama, j’ai de mauvaises nouvelles... »

Ce n’est qu’à ce moment là qu’il sembla prendre conscience des cinq paires d’yeux fixés sur lui dans un silence interloqué, ainsi que de la pluie qui s’engouffrait toujours dans le bureau par la fenêtre béante, noyant lentement mais sûrement le coûteux tapis...

Avec un déglutissement douloureux, le chuunin fit volte face et referma la fenêtre, avant de faire face à l’Hokage.

Tenten rengaina silencieusement le kunaï qui avait jailli dans sa main par réflexe, et Gaï, Lee et Neji abandonnèrent leurs postures menaçantes. Tsunade passa une main dans ses cheveux et laissa échapper un soupir irrité.

« Kotetsu... je croyais avoir été claire... 

- Ou... Oui Hokage-sama... 

- ALORS POURQUOI CONTINUEZ VOUS A ENTRER PAR MA FENETRE TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES ! ! ? »

A voir son expression, Kotetsu aurait donné une bonne partie de sa paye mensuelle pour pouvoir se trouver n’importe où ailleurs. L’Hokage n’était pas réputée pour son bon caractère, et provoquer sa colère en inondant son bureau après être entré par la fenêtre - chose qu’elle avait expressément demandé qu’on arrête de faire - n’était pas des plus judicieux.

« Je suis navré Hokage-sama, je... j’avais... oublié...»

Il avait l’air réellement piteux, trempé comme il était et semblant s’attendre à une mort subite... Il ressemblait irrésistiblement à un chat tombé dans le bocal du poisson rouge...

Au lieu de le frapper comme elle l’aurait fait en temps normal, Tsunade soupira à nouveau. C’était le problème de vivre dans un village caché, les trois quarts des ninja semblaient préférer utiliser les toits plutôt que les rues pour se déplacer et de même, certains d’entre eux avaient visiblement oublié à quoi pouvait bien servir une porte.

Evidemment, ils prétendaient que sauter de toits en toit était bien plus rapide - et ce n’était pas entièrement faux… Mais en vérité, c’était aussi tellement, _tellement_ plus amusant...

Du coup, après quelques épisodes malheureux impliquant des gennins un peu trop pressés, des toits pas tout à fait assez solides et quelques atterrissages en catastrophe au milieu de la table du dîner sous les yeux consterné des familles de villageois rassemblées pour le repas, tout les toits de Konoha étaient renforcés. Et la vue d’un ninja bondissant de mur en mur devant la fenêtre de la cuisine avant de disparaître par dessus les toits pour rentrer chez lui en passant par la lucarne ne surprenait plus personne.

 

Tsunade savait parfaitement cela, mais elle insistait pour que ses subordonnés passent par les portes  -et frappent avant d’entrer, pendant qu’ils y étaient... Le bureau de l’Hokage n’était tout de même pas un moulin, que diable...

Et le fait que Kotetsu ait bravé l’interdiction - ou qu’il ait été suffisamment pressé pour l’ignorer - n’était pas bon signe sur la nature des nouvelles qu’il apportait.

 

« Bien... Que ce passe-t-il ? »

A ses mots, Gaï fit signe à son équipe de se diriger vers la porte et s’inclina brièvement devant l’Hokage avant de se retirer.

« C’est l’équipe de Kakashi, Hokage-sama... Les informations données par le client étaient erronées... »

Du coin de l’œil, Tsunade vit Gaï s’immobiliser net sur le pas de la porte.

«  La mission avait été annoncée comme un rang A, mais on vient d’apprendre que trois équipes supplémentaires de ninjas du Village Caché de la Brume ont été engagées... »

Le front de Tsunade se barra d’une ride soucieuse.

« Depuis combien de temps l’équipe de Kakashi est-elle partie ? 

- Ils auraient du être rentré depuis plus de dix heures, Hokage-sama. »

Depuis le pas de la porte, Gaï vit l’expression de la Légendaire s’assombrir un peu plus.

« Hokage-sama... »

Tsunade se tourna vers lui, et Gaï lu dans ses yeux une réelle inquiétude. Elle hocha la tête, comme si elle savait ce qu’il allait dire -ce qui était d’ailleurs sans doute le cas.

« D’accord. Mais vous trois... - elle fixa Neji, Tenten et Lee qui s’étaient massés dans l’embrasure de la porte derrière Gaï - à l’hôpital, et plus vite que ça. »

Au regard de Neji, il compris que ce dernier avait parfaitement saisit ce qui allait se passer. Tenten avait l’air vaguement inquiète, quand à Lee...

« Gaï-sensei ! ! !  Il s’agit de votre rival éternel ! ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser la flamme de sa jeunesse s’éteindre sans rien tenter, il _faut_ partir à sa recherche ! ! ! 

- Lee... »

Les yeux du jeune homme étincelèrent brièvement d’une lueur que Gaï aurait qualifiée de « Fougue de la jeunesse » s’il avait été d’humeur à s’enthousiasmer avec son élève.

 Au lieu de quoi il frappa Lee.

 

L’impact fit reculer le jeune homme de quelques pas, et il aurait entraîné Neji dans sa chute si Tenten n’avait réagit à temps et saisit son bras gauche, le stabilisant. L’air interloqué, il cligna un peu des yeux avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur son maître.

« Lee, soit attentif.

Gaï posa sa main sur la tête de son disciple.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien vous trois. Je veux que vous alliez à l’hôpital. Et que vous suiviez les ordres des médecins... Lee, pas d’entraînement tant que les docteurs ne l’ont pas autorisé, c’est bien compris ? » Captant la lueur sardonique dans l’œil de Neji il ajouta, « ça vaut pour toi aussi Neji. Je veux que tu aies totalement reconstitué ton chakra avant de recommencer l’entraînement. Tenten, je te charge de t’assurer qu’ils gardent le lit Toutes les méthodes sont autorisées. » Un sourire étincelant lui échappa.

Neji et Lee déglutirent péniblement. Gaï ne se serait pas assuré plus de coopération de leur part s’il avait demandé à Tsunade elle même de les surveiller...

« Bien. Neji, nous fêterons ta promotion et la réussite de la mission à mon retour. »

La lueur sardonique réapparut brièvement.

« Seulement si vous promettez de tenir Lee éloigné du saké. »

Le rire franc de Gaï résonna un instant.

« C’est promis. Maintenant, allez-y. »

Soutenant toujours Lee, Neji et Tenten quittèrent le bureau et traversèrent l’antichambre dans laquelle Izumo triait des papiers. Avec un regard malheureux en direction du zambato, Tenten adressa un sourire contrit au chuunin.

« Je repasserai le prendre, vous pourriez le gardez pour moi ? »

 Au moment de passer la porte, ils s’immobilisèrent un instant et Neji se retourna à demi.

« Soyez prudent, Gaï-sensei. »

 

Après avoir fermé la porte, Gaï retourna silencieusement s’appuyer contre un mur pendant que Kotetsu terminait son rapport.

 

« D’après les dernières informations que nous ayons reçu, l’équipe de Kakashi se trouverait quelque part au niveau de la frontière entre le Pays du Feu et celui de l’Eau. Si je puis me permettre, Hokage-sama, je pense qu’il est trop tard. La mission devait consister en un aller-retour, dix heures est un délai trop long, on les a sans doute déjà perdu... »

Gaï remarqua que Tsunade avait l’air vaguement malade, vidée de sa pétulance habituelle.

« Ni Kakashi ni Asha n’ont jamais brillé par leur ponctualité... » Sa voix sonnait faux, comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même.

Gaï secoua la tête. Il connaissait Asha, une jeune femme à l’air rêveur nouvellement promue jounin. Elle était effectivement assez distraite, mais fiable. Quand à Kakashi... quand il travaillait en solo pour un assassinat, il lui arrivait effectivement parfois de rentrer bien plus tard que le jour pour lequel on l’attendait, l’air épuisé et le regard vide, mais...

« Non. Quand il travaille en équipe sur une mission, Kakashi est à l’heure. Parce qu’il ne s’agit pas seulement de lui... 

Le visage de l’Hokage se ferma.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il soit trop tard, fini-t-il. Aoshe et Shera sont expérimentés... Et Kakashi connaît bien la région. Je pense qu’il aura essayé de se rapprocher au maximum de la frontière du pays du Feu, mais les troupes ennemies et la tempête les auront ralenti... Tsunade-sama, je demande l’autorisation de faire partie de la mission de secoure. Si nous partons maintenant nous avons encore une chance de les récupérer. »

Tsunade secoua la tête avec une expression amère.

« Je suis navrée Gaï. Il n’y aura pas de mission de sauvetage. Il n’y a aucune équipe disponible pour une mission de ce rang, et la plupart des jounins rentrent de mission ou repartent demain matin... »

Gaï s’apprêtait à protester vigoureusement, mais le bruit de quelqu’un frappant à la porte l’interrompit - ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, étant donné que l’Hokage aurait certainement très mal pris son choix pour le moins... _impulsif_ de mots. Après un regard interrogatif à Tsunade qui lui fit signe d’aller ouvrir, il se dirigea vers l’entrée, préparant mentalement ses arguments.

A la porte se tenait Genma, légèrement humide et sembon vissé au coin de la bouche.

Il pénétra dans le bureau, s’inclina devant la Godaïme puis salua Gaï d’un bref signe de tête, sans se départir de son habituelle expression mi-ennuyée mi-goguenarde.

« Hokage-sama ? J’ai entendu dire que vous aviez besoin de monde pour une mission de sauvetage...  »

Tsunade ne pu retenir un gémissement et foudroya du regard le jounin aux cheveux caramel.

Depuis son coussin près du bureau de sa maîtresse, Ton-ton redressa vaguement la tête, jeta un regard dénué d’intérêt au nouveau venu, et se retourna finalement pour poursuivre sa nuit.

« Je passais déposer un rapport avant d’aller voir Raidou à l’hôpital, et je suis tombé sur les gamins de Gaï « , ajouta Genma du même ton égal, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Congédiant Kotetsu d’un geste las de main, Tsunade se dirigea vers son bureau, tira une petite bouteille de saké d’un tiroir et la vida d’un trait avant de s’autoriser un énième soupir.

 

Une autre des caractéristiques de la vie dans un village caché était la propension surnaturelle, presque maladive, des ninjas pour le commérage.

Lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas en mission, qu’ils ne s’entraînaient pas, et qu’ils ne discutaient pas armes, les ninjas échangeaient des ragots.

 Sur tout et n’importe quoi.

 De manière encore plus compulsive que n’importe quelle grand-mère qui n’aurait rien d’autre à faire de toute la journée que d’observer les voisins derrière ses rideaux…

C’était le problème dans un village ou près des trois quarts de la population était entraîné dès le plus jeune âge à récolter des informations… Les ninjas laissaient traîner leurs oreilles, leurs yeux également, et tiraient des conclusions qu’ils s’empressaient d’aller partager avec leurs pairs… Qui eux même n’avait rien de plus urgent à faire de propager l’information, l’embellissant, la retournant dans tout les sens, la discutant sans fin.

Le plus souvent, les principales choses à occuper le ‘réseau’ de commérage étaient les affaires de coeur plus ou moins compliquées des ninjas ayant eut le malheur de ne pas faire preuve d’assez de discrétion, et évidement les récits enjolivés de missions ou de combats mémorables, mais aussi les derniers exploits des jeunes - ou moins jeunes – prodiges de Konoha, …

 Comme la fois où Anko avait réussit à vaincre Ibiki avec un enchaînement de ninjutsu particulièrement réussit et une diversion mémorable (tout le monde s’était accordé -après avoir bien vérifié qu’il n’était pas dans les parages - à dire qu’Ibiki n’aurait jamais dû mettre sa féminité en doute _et_ la défier de le prendre par surprise). Le récit du combat avait tenu le haut du pavé pendant des semaines, de fortes sommes d’argent avaient changé de main, et les dernières versions de la bataille auraient sans doute ravies Jiraya s’il avait été là à l’époque…

Ou comme la fois ou Genma avait fini à l’hôpital après avoir un peu trop attardé le regard sur le décolleté de son Hokage...

Ou encore la manière spectaculaire dont le Fauve de Jade de Konoha avait tenu tête à deux étranges ninjas de classe S, dont on murmurait que l’un d’eux était _Itachi Uchiha_ en personne ; et les plus informés avait hoché la tête et murmuré le nom d’Akatsuki…

Tsunade avait parfois l’impression passablement désespérante que rien ne pouvait rester longtemps secret à Konoha, et que ses ninjas savaient même parfois des choses qu’elle ignorait…

 

Etant l’un des combattants de génie du village, Kakashi se retrouvait souvent la vedette d’épiques récits de batailles, ou, plus souvent encore, l’objet de spéculations sans fin sur quelle pouvait bien avoir été la raison de sa dernière disparition. Ces derniers mois notamment, les rumeurs et autres computations avaient été bon train. Après tout Kakashi _était_ le professeur du gamin-renard (‘ _mais si, vous savez bien, le gosse dans lequel_ Il _a été scellé… Mais chut, il_ _ne faut pas parler de ce sale_ _démon_ …’)  ainsi que celui du dernier – et plus que prometteur - utilisateur naturel du sharingan. Lequel, disait on, avait _trahi_ , pour rejoindre Orochimaru… Et nul n’ignorait que depuis la dissolution de son équipe, le _Sharingan-Kakashi_ n’avait cessé de demander les assignements les plus difficiles, enchaînant mission A sur mission S. On murmurait même qu’il avait été officieusement réintégré dans l’anbu…  

Alors évidement, il n’y avait rien de totalement étonnant à ce que la moitié de Konoha soit maintenant au courant que son équipe était portée manquante depuis plus de dix heures.

 Et rien de totalement étonnant non plus à ce que ce soit Genma entre tous qui se tienne à présent dans son bureau, attendant paisiblement une réponse.

Mais ce n’en était pas moins un peu frustrant et terriblement exaspérant.

Et d’autant plus douloureux que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je suis navrée mais il faut une équipe de quatre au minimum. »

Le regard accusateur de Gaï la fit presque se sentir coupable. Alors que le jounin aux cheveux noirs s’apprêtait à répliquer, de nouveaux coups retentirent à la porte.

 

La tête d’Izumo apparut dans l’embrasure.

« Hokage-sama ? Nara-sama et Aburame-sama voudraient vous voir… »

Tsunade décida soudain qu’elle avait vraiment besoin de frapper quelque chose. Ou quelqu’un…

 _Pourquoi cet imbécile de Jiraya n’est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ?_ songea-t-elle désespérément, avant de réaliser que penser à cet espèce de pervers d’ermite maintenant était une mauvaise idée.

Jiraya était son coéquipier, ce qui lui restait le plus proche d’une famille, d’un ami. Et il avait enseigné tout ce qu’il savait au Youndaïme. Qui lui même avait été le maître de Kakashi… Et Sakumo avait été un ami proche, complétant parfois l’équipe après le départ d’Orochimaru, quand il fallait qu’ils soient trois, et _merde …_

Ce n’était pas le moment de devenir sentimentale. Pas le moment de se rappeler que d’une certaine manière, d’une façon un peu tordue, le gamin était de la famille lui aussi. Pas le moment de réaliser à quel point son évidente ressemblance avec son père lui sautait aux yeux à chaque fois qu’elle regardait Kakashi, et à quel point elle s’était inquiétée pour lui ces derniers mois, depuis qu’il _réclamait_ à nouveau les missions classées S. Elle avait vérifié dans son dossier, après la mort d’Obito aussi, durant les quelques mois qui avaient précédé son entrée en tant qu’assassin dans l’anbu, il avait accompli plus de S que n’importe qui d’autre...

Il _fallait_ qu’elle reste impartiale, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer la vie de quatre jounins de la Feuille dans une mission de secours hasardeuse. N’était-ce pas là son rôle en tant qu’Hokage ? Faire passer les intérêts du village avant tout le reste ?

_Et merde…_

Sans laisser transparaître son débat intérieur, elle se redressa avec élégance et fit signe à Izumo de faire entrer ses visiteurs.

Malgré leurs épais manteaux deux hommes étaient trempés. Les cheveux habituellement crépus du chef du clan Aburame étaient plaqués par la pluie, et la queue de cheval de Shikatou pendait misérablement dans son dos, gouttant silencieusement sur le tapis.

Ils s’inclinèrent respectueusement devant Tsunade, et Shikatou salua Genma et Gaï d’un signe de tête amical. Fidèle à lui-même, Ioshi Aburame se contenta d’un infime regard dans leur direction.

« Aburame-san, Nara-san ? Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Shikatou haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Inoishi vous fait dire que les herbes dont vous aviez besoin sont prêtes. Il s’excuse de ne pas pouvoir vous les porter lui-même, mais il avait une affaire pressante à régler. » Il tendit à l’Hokage une boite enveloppée dans un tissu afin de la protéger de la pluie puis se gratta l’arrière de la tête avec un sourire distrait.

Tsunade défit le paquet et ouvrit la boite, libérant une bouffée odorante. Les herbes étaient soigneusement rangées dans différents sachets selon leur genre et leur date de cueillette. Un mince sourire échappa à la ninja légendaire.

« C’est parfait. Tu pourras dire à Yamanaka-san que je le remercie. »

Shikatou acquiesça et, après un signe de Tsunade, se dirigea vers la sortie. L’Hokage, qui s’était déjà tournée vers son deuxième visiteur, vit du coin de l’œil Gaï l’intercepter avant la porte et se mettre à chuchoter furieusement.

_Oh non…_

« Hokage-sama ? 

- Hein ? »

Le regard de Tsunade se recentra sur son interlocuteur. Ioshi Aburame la regardait impassiblement derrière ses lunettes noires, mais elle aurait jurée que le pli infime de sa bouche était sinon inquiet, du moins interrogatif. Elle secoua la tête, et écarta la question d’un geste de la main.

« Excusez-moi Aburame-san. Je fini de régler un problème et je suis à vous.

Faisant appel à son ton de commandement le plus sec, elle se tourna vers les trois jounins qui encombraient l’entrée de son bureau.

-Gaï. Genma. Je suis navrée mais il n’y a rien à faire. »

Le ton les congédiait clairement, sans appel possible.

Gaï sembla un instant bouillir de rage contenue, puis tout à coup il se calma, son visage se figeant dans une expression froide qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Sa physionomie était normalement incroyablement mobile, exprimait instantanément les différents registres de ses pensées. Dans les tond graves les amis tombés, les souvenirs déplaisants… Dans les moyens les missions délicates, et dans les aigus son rival et ses élèves, l'entraînement et la Fougue de la Jeunesse. Pour simplifier.

Parfois aussi, tout se mélangeait et ça devenait plus compliqué…

Pour l'instant, il venait visiblement de prendre une décision, et le regard de biais que posa sur lui Genma ne fit rien pour rassurer Tsunade.

Debout aux côtés de Gaï, Shikatou hésita, une expression songeuse sur le visage, et il sembla à Tsunade qu’il murmurait pour lui-même quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à ‘ _quelle galère…’_ Il agrippa finalement Gaï par le bras, le stoppant alors que ce dernier allait sortir du bureau.

« Pardonnez mon intervention Hokage-sama, mais Maïto-san vient de me mettre au courant pour l’équipe de Kakashi, et il se trouve que je n’ai aucune mission de prévue avant trois jours… »

Le feu qui couvait dans les yeux de Gaï sembla soudain renaître, plus fort que jamais.

\- Avec votre permission, je voudrais faire parti de l’équipe de secours.

 

Tsunade s’accorda quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Gaï, ou même Genma c’était une chose, mais Shikatou…

Le chef du clan Nara était un homme rigoureux et loyal, mais peu enclin à se lancer tête la première dans n’importe quelle galère. Il avait une femme et un fils, et tout larguer pour se porter volontaire pour une mission hasardeuse comme celle là n’était tout simplement pas dans ses habitudes. Elle le fixa d’un regard pensif, et il gratta la cicatrice qui couvrait sa tempe droite d’un air gêné.

« Pourquoi donc ? Convainquez moi, Nara-sama, et vous aurez votre autorisation."

Derrière Shikatou, elle vit Gaï se tendre à nouveau et faire tout les efforts du monde pour rester silencieux. La main de Genma était fermement ancrée sur son épaule.

"Hatake-san est l'un des meilleurs ninjas du village.

A sa grande surprise, c'était Ioshi qui avait pris la parole. Comme à l'accoutumée, ses phrases étaient concises, énoncées de la même voix incroyablement grave et régulière.

\- C'est le meilleur expert en ninjutsu que nous ayons, et il est un symbole de la puissance du village au même titre que le clan Hyuuga. »

Shikatou enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et acquiesça.

"Sans compter qu'il est le dernier utilisateur de Sharingan qui nous reste. Et qu'abandonner son œil à un village ennemi serait une erreur stratégique."

Une étincelle traversa le regard de Tsunade, mais elle ne le contredit pas. Percer les secrets du Sharingan n'apporterait pas grand-chose au village caché de la Brume qui puisse nuire à Konoha… Plus maintenant, alors que les deux dernières paires de Sharingan existantes étaient celles de ninjas déserteurs…

\- Et puis… j'ai une dette envers Kakashi.

Le regard de Shikatou se riva au sol, et sa voix se fit plus basse.

\- Pendant la troisième guerre cachée… Il a ramené Inoishi et Chojou… alors qu'on les croyait mort… »

Il n'ajouta rien, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. A sa façon, le trio Ino-Shika-Cho était aussi célèbre que les trois Légendaires ou que l'équipe sept...

 Si on laissait la trahison de côté, bien entendu…

 

Avec un sourire intérieur doublé de la sensation que Shikatou n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de la convaincre, Tsunade soupira et hocha doucement la tête.

"Bien. Mais il vous faut un quatrième membre. Et vous avez intérêt à revenir entiers sinon je m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas."

Cette fois ci, même la poigne de fer de Genma sur son épaule ne put retenir Gaï.

"OUI !!!! LA FLAMME DE LA JEUNESSE BRULE EN VOUS HOKAGE-SAMA !!!!!! »

Tsunade ne put empêcher le sourire intérieur de se déposer sur ses lèvres devant l'enthousiasme exubérant du jounin, mais elle parvint au dernier moment à lui donner une inflexion sérieuse.

« Qui comptez vous prendre ? »

La démonstration d'exaltation instinctive disparue aussitôt, remplacée par une expression pensive.

"Les yeux d'un Hyuuga nous auraient été précieux… Mais Neji ne tient plus debout, et je doute qu'aucun jounin, ou même chuunin du Clan soit libre en ce moment… "

Ioshi Aburame intervint à nouveau.

"Je regrette de ne pouvoir me joindre à vous, mais…" il fit un signe infime en direction de la fenêtre derrière laquelle la tourmente rageait de plus belle, "cette tempête est anormalement forte, elle déstabilise les insectes, ils sont inhabituellement agités, et la puissance du vent les entraîne, cela rend toute recherche impossible."

Gaï secoua la tête et lâcha un sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice (" _Pour des dents saines et fortes qui éblouiront vos adversaires et vous permettront de ronger vos liens en cas de besoin, utilisez Nindent, enrichi aux extraits naturels de menthe et de feuilles de hêtres de Konoha !")_

"Ne vous en faites pas Aburame-sama, je comprend." Il se tourna vers Tsunade. "Peut-être nous faudrait il un médic… Shizune… ?

\- …est de service à l'hôpital."

\- Hinata ? C'est une Hyuuga _et_ elle a une formation médicale…

\- Non… elle manque encore d'expérience, et de toute manière, elle est en mission avec son équipe.

\- Sakura… ?"

\- De même. Et même si elle n'était pas de service, elle est beaucoup trop impliquée. Kakashi était son professeur..."

L'expression de Gaï se fit songeuse alors qu'il épurait mentalement la liste des ninjas susceptibles de faire l'affaire.

Liste qui se rapprochait dangereusement de zéro…

"J’ai peut-être une proposition…

Cette fois ci la voix d'Ioshi était presque songeuse.

\- Hana Inuzuka ferait-elle l'affaire ? »

Gaï et Genma échangèrent un regard.

"Elle n'est pas jounin, fit remarquer Shikatou.

\- Mais elle à presque le niveau. Et elle est vétérinaire, ses compétences médicales pourraient être utiles.

\- Et elle a entraîné ses chiens avec les invocations de Kakashi, ils le connaissent. Si la pluie s'arrête, ils nous seront utile", ajouta Genma.

Gaï hocha la tête.

"Ok. Shikatou, vas te préparer, rendez vous aux portes Est dans un quart d'heure. Genma, avec moi, nous allons chercher Hana."

Pendant que ses deux équipiers de dirigeaient vers la porte, le jounin en vert s'inclina profondément devant l'Hokage.

"Je vous remercie, Tsunade-sama. Et je m'excuse de mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Et… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ramènerais Kakashi...

Il afficha la pause du mec cool.

\- C'est une promesse. »

 

Durant le quart d'heure passé dans le bureau de Tsunade, la tempête ne s'était pas le moins du monde apaisée. Les rafales de vent se succédaient, s'engouffrant avec violence dans les rues désertées et tourbillonnant entre les arbres dépouillés. La pluie glaciale tombait sans interruption, formant de véritables torrents dans les allées en pentes et trempant les toits, débordant des gouttières.

Malgré les tuiles glissantes, les deux jounins se déplaçaient à toute vitesse de toit en toit vers le complexe du Clan Inuzuka. En dépit de l'heure avancée, de nombreuses fenêtres étaient encore éclairées quand ils atteignirent l'imposant bâtiment.

Lorsque Gaï frappa à la porte avec suffisamment de force pour manquer de l'arracher de ses gons, ce fut Tsume en personne, la mère d'Hana et la tête du Clan, qui vint ouvrir. Même son maintient énergique et l'aura dangereuse qu'elle dégageait ne parvenaient pas complètement à masquer son épuisement, et ses vêtements trempés indiquaient clairement qu'elle rentrait tout juste de mission.

Elle les fit entrer, et une demi douzaines de tête canines se dressèrent vers eux et ne les quittèrent pas du regard tandis qu'ils naviguaient jusqu'au salon en enjambant les chiens.

Tsume leur indiqua la cuisine d'un bref signe de tête.

Contrairement à sa mère, Hana était grande et élancée, et au lieu de retomber sur ses épaules en une épaisse crinière, ses cheveux étaient tirés vers l'arrière, dégageant son front. Mais toute différence s'arrêtait là.

 Les deux femmes partageaient le même regard perçant, la même aura vaguement sauvage, et évidement les mêmes tatouages faciaux en forme de crocs sanglants : Hana était incontestablement la fille de Tsume Inuzuka.

Malgré le ridicule tablier rose qu'elle portait – cadeau de Kiba pour ses dix huit ans l'année précédente – et qui ordonnait " _Embrassez le chef_ ", elle n'avait pas une seconde l'air délicate ou ayant besoin de la moindre protection. En fait, d'infimes détails dans manière dont elle tenait sa spatule encore couverte de pâte suggéraient des usages bien plus offensifs et infiniment plus douloureux de l'ustensile de cuisine… Quand elle aperçu les deux jounins, un sourire aimable joua sur ses lèvres, et elle s'avança vers eux en essuyant ses mains pleines de farine dans un torchon.  
Le 'Réseau' avait visiblement fait son travail, car dès que Gaï prononça le nom de Kakashi elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et une lueur enthousiaste illumina son regard…

Elle accepta sans hésitation de faire parti de la mission de sauvetage.

 Au fur et à mesure que Gaï la mettait au courant de la situation, son expression s'était faite plus attentive, plus tendue. Et tandis qu'elle allait se changer, Gaï et Genma se remirent en route.

 

Ils passèrent au bâtiment d'intendance ou Gaï récupéra quelques accessoires, puis ils rejoignirent les portes Est. Sans grande surprise les murs d'enceinte étaient déserts, et seul un couple de chuunins trempés montait la garde dans la guérite au dessus du portail massif.

A son propre étonnement, Gaï se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas froid. En fait pour le moment les précipitations lui étaient complètement indifférentes. Sa combinaison de combat lui permettait de maintenir sa chaleur corporelle, et la pluie n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui. Il ne prétendait pas non plus l'adorer, mais elle lui était indifférente, contrairement à Genma qui pestait tout ce qu'il savait contre « ce crétin de Kakashi qui n'aurait pas pu choisir un jour un peu moins _humide_ pour se faire porter disparu ? ».

Pourtant, la pluie torrentielle était plutôt adaptée à la situation, songe-t-il vaguement. Il ne tenait pas rigueur aux éléments, les considérant plutôt comme une variable de plus dans l'équation. Juste un obstacle de plus à surmonter. Rien dont une bonne dose de volonté et d'endurance ne puisse venir à bout.

Genma avait arrêté de se plaindre, et avait visiblement décidé de recentrer la conversation sur l’élément féminin de l’équipe.

« Elle a vachement grandi la petite Hana… Tu sais que la première fois que je l’ai rencontrée elle m’a mordu ? 

- … 

- Si si, je te jure… J’étais encore gennin à l’époque, et tu sais comment sont ces stupides missions D… Enfin bref… » Le sembon dans la bouche de Genma se balançait instablement sur ses lèvres à chaque mot, mais sans jamais tomber tandis que le jounin poursuivait son histoire. « Asuma et Kumade devaient rentrer les courses, et moi je me suis retrouvé avec la gamine dans les bras et tout un tas de chiens à me coller… Et là, quand j’ai voulu m’éloigner, elle m’a mordu. Comme ça ! » Il illustra la violence _inouïe_ de l’attaque par un geste grandiloquent.

\- … Je crois que j’ai encore la cicatrice. »

Gaï laissa échapper un éclat de rire rauque et gratifia le jounin au sembon d’un sourire resplendissant.

« Ceci, mon ami, est la Force de la Jeunesse !!! Il est certain que l’héritière de Tsume-sama a fleuri en une kunoïchi fière et digne de Konoha ! »

Genma s’attendait à ce qu’il poursuive sur le Printemps de leur Vies, mais étrangement, il n’en fut rien. En fait, en y repensant, le ton joyeux de Gaï semblait un peu forcé. Il manquait de points d’exclamation…

Tout en prétendant essuyer l’eau qui ruisselait sur son visage, le jounin jeta un coup d’œil discret à son compagnon. Gaï avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches et un air inhabituellement pensif.

Il hésita un instant. En temps normal, il préférait ne pas s’immiscer dans les problèmes de ses compagnons, mais… il connaissait Gaï depuis… hum… hé bien depuis la Troisième Guerre Cachée.

 C’était un lien un peu spécial, que partageait tout les jounins vétérans qui avaient été en âge de tenir un kunaï à l’époque. Un lien qui échappait à ceux qui n’avaient pas connu les massacres, le désespoir de l’époque.

 

Avec un soupire, il changea le sembon de côté.

« Gaï ? »

Le Fauve de Jade sursauta, tirée de ses pensées, et le sourire réapparu.

« Non… ce n’est rien… »

Genma lui adressa un regard sévère.

« Gaï… »

Le jounin haussa vaguement les épaules et tourna son visage vers le ciel obscur et la pluie qui tombait toujours.

« Tu sais que les six précédentes missions que Kakashi a faites étaient toutes des S ? Six en deux semaines… »

_Tant que ça ?_

« Ha… 

- Même mon Rival Eternel ne peut pas tenir à ce rythme très longtemps… A chaque fois que je suis en ai parlé, il s’est contenté de réagir de son horripilante attitude tellement _cool_ et moderne…  Je n’en attendais pas moins de lui, mais malgré toute la Vigueur de sa Jeunesse, Kakashi pousse parfois ses limites trop loin… C’est moi qui l’ai forcé à réclamer une A… »

_Ho…_

Genma resta un instant silencieux, mâchonnant son sembon avec application avant de demander finalement :

« Comment as tu fait pour le convaincre ? »

Gaï leva un pouce et fit un clin d’œil.

« Je l’ai menacé de faire cinq cent tours de Konoha sur les mains en chantant notre glorieux hymne national ! Et de le forcer à m’accompagner. »

_HO…_

Genma ne pu retenir totalement un éclat de rire.

« Brillant !  Je n’y aurais jamais pensé… Et il a accepté sans plus de discutions ? » Il secoua la tête. « Hum… Je me demande si je pourrais arriver à le convaincre de me prêter le volume trois du _Paradis de la drague_ … Ils sont complètement en rupture de stock… 

Après une seconde de réflexion…

\- Non… probablement pas. Tu es le seul susceptible de _réellement_ mettre ce genre de menace à exécution, et cette espèce de tête de mule de ninja copieur le sait très bien… Pfff… Quelle honte, je vais encore devoir poireauter au moins trois mois avant d’avoir ce fichu bouquin… »

Le silence s’installa entre les deux jounins, uniquement troublé par le tambourinement de la pluie et le bruit du vent.

 

Shikatou fut le premier à arriver, suivit de près par un énorme chien gris au pelage plaqué par l’averse. L’animal remonta la rue d’un galop de chasse souple avant de s’immobiliser à quelques pas des trois jounins.

 Une poignée de secondes plus tard, deux autres chiens dont la fourrure trempée soulignait la musculature sèche firent leur apparition, encadrant Hana.

La chuunin salua Shikatou, et Gaï fit signe à son équipe de le suivre dans l’un des abris de briefing qui étaient appuyés contre les murailles de Konoha. Avec autorité il déroula un parchemin sur la table bancale et le maintint ouvert avec un kunaï. L’équipe se massa autour de la carte ainsi révélée, et trois museaux se glissèrent entre les jambes des ninjas jusqu'à reposer sur le rebord de la table, comme si les chiens observaient également le plan.

La carte représentait le pays du Feu et sa frontière avec le pays de l’Eau. Konoha se trouvait tout en bas.

Le doigt de Gaï couru sur le tracé rouge de la frontière.

« La mission a dû les mener au sud de la Passe des Héros… » Il traça l’itinéraire probable sur le papier humide. « Ce qui signifie que pour rejoindre le pays du Feu, les deux choix les plus évidents sont soit de rallier la frontière par l’est, en passant par la forêt, soit de couper par les cols… Malheureusement nous n’avons aucune idée de l’itinéraire que l’équipe de Kakashi a pris pour rentrer… »

Shikatou hocha pensivement la tête.

« Je suppose que nous allons devoir nous séparer alors ? Toi et Genma, moi et Hana ? 

- Exactement. Si la pluie se calme un peu nous pourrons utiliser ça pour communiquer… » Il déposa sur la table quatre radio longue portée. « Sinon, le premier groupe qui trouve quelque chose alerte l’autre de manière plus traditionnelle… Hana, si c’est vous, tu enverras un de tes chiens avec un message. »

Le regard de la chuunin se fit curieux.

« Et vous, comment… ? 

- Si nous trouvons, je vous enverrais une invocation. »

Sans en dire plus, il roula le parchemin et le rangea soigneusement dans son sac à dos. Puis, lentement, il se tourna vers son équipe et leva un pouce dans la position du mec cool, provoquant chez les deux jounins un air à mi-chemin entre l’amusement et l’exaspération, et chez Hana un regard dubitatif et… inquiet.

« Faites de votre mieux ! »


	5. Mémoire : Le Fauve de Jade

 

Ils se séparèrent à une heure de Konoha.

Hana, Shikatou et les chiens disparurent entre les arbres en remontant plein sud tandis que Gaï et Genma s’enfonçaient dans les bois de Konoha en se dirigeant plus vers l’est.

Les deux jounins traversèrent la plus grande partie du pays du Feu sans jamais ralentir leur train infernal, bondissant silencieusement d’une branche à l’autre, et jurant occasionnellement lorsque même le chakra sous leurs pieds n’était pas suffisant pour les empêcher de déraper sur bois glissant et détrempé des hauts arbres de Konoha.

Lorsque les futaies s’éclaircirent, faisant lentement place à des plaines vallonnées, Genma vint se placer aux côtés de Gaï. La pluie était plus forte que jamais, et seuls les fréquents éclairs permettaient de se repérer parmi les ombres.

Comme tout bon ninja qui se respecte, les deux hommes se déplaçaient du Pas du Petit Frère : le torse bas, offrant la cible la moins évidente possible ; les bras le long du corps, afin de s’assurer qu’ils ne soient pas estropiés en heurtant un quelconque obstacle ; les foulées longues et hautes, pour éviter au maximum de trébucher sur les inégalités du sol.

Le Pas du Petit Frère était le plus adapté pour progresser en forêt ou en terrain broussailleux, sans compter qu’il était extraordinairement stable et permettait le cas échéant de se remettre debout dans la foulée.

Ils n’avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis qu’ils avaient quitté les portes de Konoha. Ils progressaient rapidement, Gaï ralentissant volontairement afin de rester au niveau de Genma.

 A leur gauche, les hautes collines devinrent des falaises de calcaire surplombant le paysage ravagé par la pluie. Ils se rapprochaient de la frontière, calcula Gaï en jetant un coup d’œil à la forme familière de l’un des pics souligné par la lumière d’un éclair.

D’où ils étaient, le roc apparaissait comme une tête de chien : à leur vitesse actuelle il leur restaient une bonne heure de trajet avant la frontière. Les anbu s’entraînaient souvent dans la zone, et le Chien était un repère familier.

Ils traversèrent une zone marécageuse avant de revenir en terrain plus stable, et ils purent accélérer un peu. Gaï bouillait intérieurement de devoir limiter sa vitesse alors que chaque seconde pouvait compter…

Puis, alors qu’il quittait d’un bond la pierre sur laquelle il avait pris appui, quelque chose attira son attention.

« Genma ! »

Le jounin au senbon réagit avec promptitude et dégaina un kunaï tout en déviant sa trajectoire pour suivre son compagnon qui venait de prendre un virage à angle droit. Malgré sa vitesse il avait perdu Gaï de vu quelques secondes, et quand il localisa à nouveau sa haute silhouette, le Fauve de Jade se tenait immobile sous la pluie battante, lui tournant le dos.

« Gaï ? »

Tout en s’agenouillant, l’autre ninja lui fit signe de s’approcher, et Genma découvrit ce qui avait dérouté son équipier.

Devant Gaï se tenait la forme boueuse et trempée d’un jeune chien haletant, la fourrure dégoulinante. Le chiot portait un bandeau de Konoha autour du cou.

« C’est l’un des chiens de Kakashi ? »

Gaï acquiesça.

« Chaekkun si je me souviens bien. Il ne sait pas encore parler. »

Le jeune chien gémit comme pour confirmer, et planta ses crocs dans la jambe de pantalon de Gaï, tirant avec insistance.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé Pakkun ou un autre chien ? 

- J’en sais rien… Il était peut-être à court de chiens, ou plus probablement de chakra, c’est pour ça qu’il aura invoqué un jeune, ils demandent moins d’énergie. »

Chaekkun continuait à tirer frénétiquement sur le pantalon de Gaï. Ce dernier se tourna vers son coéquipier, qui hocha la tête.

« Genma ? 

- Ok, va-y, je ne ferais que te ralentir. Sois prudent. Je te rejoindrai dès que possible. »

Le chiot protesta d’un jappement pressant quand Gaï le souleva et le calla sous son bras.

« Désolé mon jeune ami, mais l’Energie de ta Jeunesse ne sera pas suffisante… Il nous faut faire vite, ton Maître est en danger. »

Etrangement, le chiot sembla comprendre et arrêta de se débattre. Gaï fit un signe à Genma, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il avait disparu.

 

La vitesse de Gaï était quelque chose d’assez stupéfiant, même pour les autres ninjas. Si Gaï disait qu’il allait faire ‘au plus vite’, cela signifiait en fait ‘ _plus vite que n’importe qui d’autre’._ Genma n’avait encore jamais vu qui que ce soit le vaincre en vitesse pure, c’en était presque agaçant...

Avec un dernier regard dans la direction qu’avait pris Gaï, il entreprit de contacter l’autre équipe.

 

Gaï courait.

A présent libre de déployer sa véritable vélocité, il bondissait à travers le paysage détrempé avec une rapidité quasi surnaturelle. Tout ce que la lueur d’un éclair aurait révélé à un éventuel observateur était une vague traînée verte, entraperçue mais déjà disparue.

Le vent froid giflait son visage, mais il ne ralenti pas. Quand il courait ainsi, rien d’autre ne comptait. Ses muscles jouaient avec régularité et précision, le portant toujours plus loin. Il courait contre lui-même, contre le temps de Kakashi qui s’écoulait seconde après seconde.

Il courait 

 

Chaekkun confortablement callé sous un bras, ralentissant de temps en temps pour déposer une balise de chakra qui permettrait à Genma de suivre sa trace, il atteignit la frontière du Pays de l’Eau en moitié moins de temps que prévu.

A ses pieds, la rivière gonflée par l’orage déversait ses flots d’encre. Des dragons d’écume se brisaient sur les flancs du ravin, se tordaient au fil des tourbillons qui agitaient l’eau profonde.

C’était un cours d’eau impressionnant. Pas du genre dans lequel on peut tomber sans arrière-pensé et regagner la rive à la nage. Et certainement pas du genre que l’on aurait pu franchir en sautant de roche en roche. C’était plus le type torrent en crue, sauvage, que même un Saninn aurait eu du mal à traverser à pied tellement son eau était agitée de courants contraires.

Il y avait un gué en amont, se souvint Gaï avant de mettre mentalement la phrase au passé. Quand bien même le passage existait toujours, il devait être sous des mètres d’eau. Il fit passer Chaekkun de ses bras à son sac et s’exclama suffisamment fort pour que le chiot entende :

« La Force de la Jeunesse devait t’accompagner, si tu as traversé à l’aller… »

Le jeune chien aboya piteusement et se blottit un peu plus dans le sac à dos.

Sans plus attendre, Gaï recula d’une dizaine de pas, face à l’endroit où la corniche formait un surplomb fragile vers l’autre rive, quelques onze mètres plus loin. Il rassembla son chakra sous ses pieds, pris son élan et bondit.

Le sol était glissant, et il se rétablit de justesse, laissant dans le sol de profondes traînées causées par son chakra. Puis il se redressa, et sentant la truffe de Chaekkun appuyer avec insistance sur sa joue gauche, il repartit vers le sud-est.

 

Maintenant qu’il était dans le Pays de l’Eau, sa progression se fit plus prudente. Sa vitesse restait la même, mais il progressait à présent par à-coups, s’immobilisant régulièrement pour réévaluer les alentours à la faveur d’un éclair. Contre son épaule le chakra du chiot était de plus en plus faible, et le jeune chien ne le guidait plus que par de brèves indications de truffe.

 Et soudain, alors qu’il commençait à désespérer d’arriver à temps – ou même d’arriver tout court - il les vit au loin, à travers le rideau de pluie, soulignées par un éclair interminable.

La forme tordue d’un arbre mort, et à ses pieds la silhouette ramassée d’un homme a terre faisait face à une autre silhouette, debout elle. Tout autour une dizaine d’autres formes humaines se tenaient immobiles.

Dès que l’éclair eut prit fin, Gaï se lança de toute sa vitesse, camouflant son chakra.

Lorsqu’un nouvel éclair illumina la scène, les positions avaient changées. Les silhouettes de la proie et du chasseur étaient maintenant entremêlées, et les autres corps s’étaient mis en mouvement, mais trop tard, car proie et chasseur s’abattaient déjà, et au même instant le poids de Chaekkun disparu de l’épaule de Gaï dans un nuage de fumée grise.

_Trop loin…_

Il était trop loin.

 

L’une des silhouettes restante était à présent au dessus des deux corps, et la lumière blafarde de l’éclair suivant dansa sur une lame levée.

« Invocation de la cuirasse d’acier de la Tortue ! »

Gaï acheva les sceaux, et à l’instant précis ou la lame s’abaissait, la partie supérieure d’une énorme carapace de tortue se matérialisa au dessus de la forme de l’homme à terre, et l’acier du katana ripa sur les écailles rondes avec un son fêlé perceptible même malgré l’orage.

Aussitôt tout les guerriers se remirent en garde, mais le ninja au katana ne fut pas tout a fait assez rapide, et avant qu’il n’ai pu se remettre en position, un coup de poing ascendant le cueilli sous le menton, l’envoyant s’incruster dans un rocher quelques mètres plus loin. Coup au but, celui-là ne se relèverait pas avant un bon bout de temps.

Sans prendre le temps de ralentir, Gaï se rematérialisa derrière un autre shinobi et lança un coup de pied tournant. Le ninja parvint à se dégager suffisamment pour ne pas être touché de plein fouet, mais recula de quelques pas sous la force de l’impact. Trois kunaï filèrent vers l’endroit où se trouvait le ninja de Konoha, mais Gaï n’était déjà plus là.

A un contre dix il savait qu’il ne devait pas s’arrêter une seconde, pas leur laisser le temps de s’organiser. Seul il aurait pu les disperser, s’arranger pour les isoler en petits groupes, mais avec Kakashi au sol, il était hors de question de s’éloigner.

Il refusa de penser à la possibilité que son rival soit déjà mort. A la possibilité qu’une fois que tout serait fini il ait à détruire le corps de son rival éternel pour éviter que le Sharingan ne tombe entre les mains de l’ennemi...

 

Gaï bondit, dardant un vol de kunaï agrémentés d’une minuscule note explosive vers l’un des ninjas. Au prix d’une contorsion fulgurante, la kunoïchi évita les armes, mais alors qu’elle formait des sceaux, l’explosion la prit par surprise : la microscopique note collée sur le manche d’un des kunaï lui avait échappée. Le souffle de la déflagration la projeta vers l’avant, le bras brûlé, et avant qu’elle ne soit sur ses pieds Gaï apparu derrière elle et lui brisa la nuque d’un geste ample avant de disparaître à nouveau.

L’un des ninjas restant jura, et un autre cria des ordres.

« C’est un expert en taïjutsu ! Essayez de l’avoir a distance ! »

Un ninja massif commença à former une série de sceaux tout en cherchant son adversaire des yeux.

« OU EST-IL, BON SANG !! »

Les ninjas se regroupaient dos à dos, scrutant désespérément l’obscurité et le voile de pluie.

« Au dessus ! Il est AU DESSUS !… Attention ! 

- Elément d’Eau : Technique du Geyser Noir ! 

- Invocation : Technique de la chute de la tortue !! »

Au dessus de l’un des groupes de ninjas apparu une énorme carapace tombant à toute vitesse. Au même instant, l’eau des flaques se rassembla en un long tourbillon noir qui jaillit vers le ciel. Les deux techniques se rencontrèrent dans un claquement d’eau tonitruant et les ninjas sous l’affrontement s’éparpillèrent, car même la force du jutsu d’eau ne pouvait rien contre la gravité.

Quand ils se rassemblèrent à nouveau, deux d’entre eux manquaient.

«  _ZAESHA_!!! 

- Merde !!! »

Un des shinobi gisait à terre, la gorge ouverte, tandis que l’autre tentait désespérément de contenir la pluie de coups du ninja de la Feuille.

« KONOHA SENPUU !! »

Le corps du ninja de la brume décolla du sol, suivit de près par Gaï qui, au lieu d’achever l’enchaînement en se glissant en feuille morte sous lui, réapparu au dessus et lui décocha un coup de pied en plein visage. Le ninja retomba, projeté encore plus vite, et atterrit tête la première, dans un craquement de mauvais augure.

 

 Gaï toucha terre quelques mètres plus loin avec l’agilité d’une bête fauve, mais se trouva immédiatement attaqué par un jeune shinobi de la brume.

Celui-ci n’était pas armé lorsqu’il se jeta sur Gaï, mais au moment d’entrer en contact il murmura quelque chose, et soudain une lame d’eau apparue dans sa main. Gaï rompit l’engagement, mais pas tout a fait assez rapidement. Malgré son aspect liquide, le katana était incroyablement solide et il traversa sans peine veste de jounin et combinaison d’entraînement, ouvrant une large plaie dans le flanc droit de l’expert en taïjutsu.

Le gamin était jeune, mais il se servait de son sabre avec une virtuosité qui laissa Gaï bouche-bée. Esquivant un coup porté selon un angle bizarre, il s’éloigna un peu plus pour avoir le temps de dégainer son nunchaku puis replongea a nouveau dans l’engagement.

Ils échangèrent quelques feintes, et au moment où le sabre s’abattait sur lui, Gaï se servit de la chaîne son nunchaku pour bloquer la lame.

… Sauf que cette dernière se désintégra dans une gerbe d’eau au contacte des maillons, pour se reformer quelques centimètres plus loin. Gaï fut pris par surprise, mais une fois de plus ses réflexes lui sauvèrent la vie, et il s’en tira avec une longue balafre en travers du torse. S’il n’avait pas esquivé il aurait été ouvert en deux des pieds à la tête.

«  _Merde… »_

_Très bien… Si le nunchaku n’est pas suffisant, on va essayer avec ça !_

« Invocation du bouclier de la tortue ! »

Une nouvelle carapace se matérialisa devant lui, mais celle là avait tout au plus un diamètre d’une vingtaine de centimètres. Gaï la saisit au vol et se jeta à nouveau dans la bataille. Le jeune homme dansait, esquivant les feintes de Gaï avec une habileté déconcertante.

Une impression de déjà vu submergea un instant le jounin, mais il ne se laissa pas happer et se déporta sur la gauche, attendant le moment idéal pour frapper.   
Le jeune ninja brun était peut être incroyablement doué, mais il lui manquait cinq années d’expériences… Et c’est pour cela que lorsque Gaï se présenta de front, il se fendit en un coup de face.

Mais la lame d’eau se brisa sur le bouclier-carapace de Gaï, que celui-ci poussa de toutes ses forces vers la tête du ninja, et avant que celui-ci n’ait le temps de se ressaisir et de reculer pour libérer son champ visuel encombré par le bouclier, Gaï était derrière lui.

Le gamin se tourna à demi, et la ressemblance stupéfiante avec Hayate frappa à nouveau Gaï, juste avant que sa main raidie ne s’enfonce dans son cou et qu’il ne s’effondre avec un râle étouffé.

 

Avant même que le corps du jeune homme ne touche terre, les ninjas restant s’étaient jetés sur Gaï. Ils n’étaient pas intervenu, pensant sans doute que le jeune génie pourrait lui régler son compte, mais ils s’étaient tenu près dans l’éventualité où ce ne serait pas le cas.

 C’est pour cela que deux d’entres eux n’eurent qu’a composer un dernier sceaux pour que l’enfer se déchaîne.

« Elément d’Eau : la Pluie de Cristal !! 

- Elément de Terre : la Morsure du Tigre ! »

Sous les pieds de Gaï la terre s’ouvrit, et des aiguillons de roches jaillirent autour de lui, lui rappelant dangereusement des crocs…  - mais c’était peut-être tout simplement parce que le sol sous lui était devenu la gueule béante d’un tigre de pierre. Et que les aiguillons étaient _effectivement_ des crocs…

Il sauta le plus haut possible pour échapper au jutsu de terre qui se referma sous lui dans un vacarme de fin de monde et une explosion qui projeta des pierres parfois plus grosses que sa tête dans tout les sens.

C’est seulement lorsqu’il sentit une douleur aigue dans son dos – ce qui était ridicule puisqu’il faisait face à l’éruption rocheuse – qu’il se souvint de l’autre jutsu. Une seconde douleur transperça son épaule, et il réalisa que dans une zone d’une dizaine de mètres de rayon autour de lui, la pluie s’était transformée en grêle de ce qui ressemblait à des sembon mais était plus probablement de longues piques d’eau gelée.

_On dirait que l’expression « pleuvoir des hallebardes la pointe en bas » prend tout son sens…_

Un troisième projectile le toucha, et il se fit la réflexion que soit le ninja qui avait lancé le jutsu était à court de chakra, soit ce n’était pas une technique très puissante.

_Mais poussée au maximum… elle serait mortelle._

Il prit appui sur le mufle du jutsu-tigre, et profita de la force du sursaut de celui-ci pour se propulser hors de la zone d’action du jutsu de pluie.

Il commençait à fatiguer…

 

Avec une rapidité qui ne laissa pas le temps à ceux de la Brume de réagir, il engagea le ninja massif qui avait lancé le jutsu du geyser un peu plus tôt. L’homme était fort physiquement, mais bien trop lent pour espérer toucher le Fauve de Jade de Konoha. Gaï lui brisa une jambe avant que ses coéquipiers ne l’obligent à battre en retraite. Il évita sans peine un vol de shuriken dont l’un explosa bien trop loin pour lui causer le moindre dommage, et profita de l’éblouissement causé par la déflagration pour se glisser derrière une kunoïchi qui fit volte face kunaï en main.

Mais là encore elle ne fut pas assez rapide, et l’une des jambes de Gaï dévia brutalement le bras tenant l’arme, tandis que son autre pied entrait en contact avec une partie particulièrement sensible du visage de la jeune femme. Il finit le mouvement d’un revers de main sur la gorge et la kunoïchi s’effondra.

 

Les ninjas survivants commençaient sérieusement à paniquer.

«  _Immobilisez le, bordel !!!!_

- Haru !!! Fait quelque chose ! 

- Merde ! »

Alors qu’il bataillait avec un ninja armé d’un poing dont les doubles lames étaient parcourues de chakra et un autre qui essayait vainement de finir une série de sceaux sans être embroché par un kunaï, Gaï remarqua du coin de l’œil l’une des kunoïchi restante manœuvrer comme pour le contourner.

 

Au moment où la femme aux cheveux roux allait atteindre l’endroit ou Kakashi était étendu à terre, Gaï s’interposa. Il se tenait droit, un bras dans le dos et l’autre levé devant lui dans son habituelle pose de défi.

« Navré de vous interrompre, mais pour avoir mon éternel rival il faudra d’abord me passer sur le corps ! 

- Aaa… Le grand Fauve de Jade de Konoha n’est ce pas ? » La kunoïchi s’était immobilisée en pose basse, dans la position du singe, et fixait son adversaire d’un regard calculateur. « J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi… je vois que ta réputation n’est pas tout à fait aussi surfaite que je le croyais… »

Gaï l’examina d’un regard curieux. Rien qu’à sa manière de bouger il pouvait voir qu’elle était expérimentée, peut-être même plus que lui-même… Il eut un demi sourire étincelant.

 « Ha ! Combattre une fleur telle que vous est un honneur pour moi…  Mais vous devez comprendre que je ne montrerai aucune retenue… Aussi je préfèrerai que vous vous retiriez, vous et vos amis… » Il désigna d’un signe de tête les trois derniers ninjas valides qui s’étaient placés de part et d’autre de la kunoïchi. « Nos villages sont en paix mais la mission ainsi que la vie de mon rival passent avant tout… »

Un sourire étrange joua sur les lèvres de la femme.

« Et pourtant vous avez épargné bien plus de mes compagnons que vous n’auriez pu le faire… »

Gaï haussa les épaules, elle avait raison… Mais il n’avait pas vu l’utilité d’égorger le jeune génie qui ressemblait tant à Hayate, ni la kunoïchi brune… Pour cette mission ils étaient peut-être les adversaires, mais Konoha négociait un traité avec l’Eau, et il se pouvait qu’ils soient les alliés de demain. Et puis plus simplement c’était un gâchi de vies. Il était possible qu’il le regrette plus tard, mais s’il pouvait éviter de tuer ses adversaires tout en les mettant hors d’état de nuire…

Cela dit que la kunoïchi rousse s’en soit rendu compte était plutôt surprenant. Comme si elle avait suivit le cours de ses pensées, la jounin reprit, une expression calme et pourtant offensive sur le visage:

« Je suis Akana Taïji. Et je n’abandonnerais certainement pas ma mission… Je pensais que quelqu’un comme toi le saurait… »

Gaï haussa les épaules et glissa de sa position d’attente dans une posture plus agressive.

« Ca valait le coup d’essayer… Je vous aurais prévenu ! »

La jounin eut un sourire entendu et passa un bras dans son dos, donnant sans doute des instructions codées à ses coéquipiers.

« Que le meilleur gagne alors… Reeka, Fujei… Maintenant ! »

 

Immédiatement les deux ninjas commencèrent à former simultanément deux séries de sceaux identiques.

« Elément d’eau : les vagues jumelles ! »

Aussitôt l’eau des flaques se souleva à nouveau, cette fois pour former deux énormes rouleaux écumants qui se déversèrent dans la direction de Gaï.

Et de Kakashi…

_Evidement, si elle ne peut pas rivaliser de vitesse avec moi, sa seule solution est de me pousser là où elle est certaine que j’irais. Ou en d’autres termes d’attaquer Kakashi…  Malin._

_Ca aurait pu marcher…_

« Invocation ! »

 

Dans un éclair, il avait formé les sceaux puis bondit vers l’arrière, chargé le corps inerte de son rival sur son épaule, et sauté vers la droite pour éviter le barrage de kunaï qui interdisait toute évasion par le haut. Au moment où les flots allaient le rejoindre, une grande forme orange apparut en face de lui dans un nuage de fumée.

« Gaï-sensei ? 

- Ninkame ! Occupe toi de Kakashi ! Il ne doit rien lui arriver, c’est compris ? »

L’énorme tortue tourna sa tête écailleuse dans sa direction et fixa la forme inanimée du Copy nin.

« À tes ordres ! 

- Bien. Attention, la vague ! »

Gaï déposa Kakashi sur la carapace de Ninkame, le liant avec une dose de chakra bien placée, et disparu sur la gauche tandis que la tortue se préparait à encaisser le choc de l’eau.

L’un des shinobi derrière la kunoïchi eut un rire bref et se lança vers l’endroit ou Ninkame avait disparu au cœur de la vague.

« Une tortue ninja ? Ce n’est pas avec cette invocation ridicule que tu peux espérer gagner ! 

- Fujei, non ! »

Mais déjà l’homme atteignait Ninkame qui émergeait avec habileté du tourbillon d’écume, Kakashi toujours sur son dos. Avant qu’il n’ait pu frapper, la tortue avait bondit – une tortue pouvait _bondir_? – et s’était mis hors de portée tout en détendant son long cou. Son bec aiguisé se referma sur le bras droit de l’homme qui laissa échapper un cri douloureux et surpris, et avant qu’un seul de ses équipiers n’ai pu réagir, un kunaï surgit de nulle part s’enfonça dans sa tempe avec une gerbe écarlate.

Gaï réapparu bien trop près au goût des autres ninjas et esquiva avec aisance une volée de sembon qui disparurent dans l’obscurité quelque part derrière lui. Son regard avait perdu sa lueur nonchalante, son visage était tendu de concentration, et en même temps un éclair d’enthousiasme dansait dans ses yeux noirs : il était de nouveau perdu dans la danse du combat, son corps réagissant avec les automatismes de toute une vie tandis que son esprit analysait les positions de ses adversaires et les possibilités d’attaque.

« Je vous avais prévenu… »

L’un des ninjas renifla dédaigneusement.

« Fujei s’est montré imprudent. Mais une fois que nous t’aurons tué, nous n’aurons aucun mal à rattraper ta ridicule tortue… »

Le sourire de Gaï s’élargit significativement et un éclair se refléta un instant sur ses dents alors qu’il esquivait un nouveau jutsu d’eau.

« Si j’étais vous je ne parierais pas ma vie là-dessus… Ninkame est bien plus vieille que vous tous réunis, et la flamme qui l’habite pourrait bien vous consumer si vous présumez de vos capacités… »

Il se fendit vers l’un des ninjas, et au dernier moment l’évita et bondit sur le second qui se rapprochait pour venir en aide à son équipier. Le jounin n’eut pas le temps d’éviter, et une rafale des coups d’une force incroyable l’envoya heurter un arbre qui se fendit sous le choc.

Mais quand Gaï voulu bouger à nouveau, il se trouva immobilisé.

« Haa… on dirait bien que le vent vient de changer… »

Il tourna la tête et vit la kunoïchi rousse accroupie non loin de lui dans la boue, les bras tendus dans sa direction.

_Quoi ? Comment fait elle ?_

Il la regarda avec plus d’attention, et c’est seulement là qu’il réalisa que de ses doigts partaient des filaments scintillants d’eau et de chakra mêlés… Il ne les avait pas distingués plus tôt à cause de l’obscurité et de la pluie battante.

_Elle a fait des fils avec son chakra et attendu que je tombe dans le piège ?_

Il tenta de se dégager mais en vain. Ses bras étaient plaqués contre son corps, et malgré toute la force qu’il développa, il ne parvint pas à faire céder les liens de pluie.

La kunoïchi l’observa se débattre en vain.

« C’est inutile, tu ne parviendras pas à les briser, l’eau se recompose immédiatement. » Gaï tenta de se diriger vers elle, mais elle contenta de secouer la tête.

« Non plus… Les liens ne viennent pas que de moi, j’ai étendu un réseau fixé tout autour de toi, tu es immobilisé, shinobi… Haru, Reeka, neutralisez le !

_Merde..._

« OUVERTURE DE LA TROISIEME PORTE : PORTE DE LA VIE ! »

Alors que les deux ninjas allaient atteindre le jounin immobilisé, une vague de chakra tourbillonnant s’échappa du corps de Gaï, les arrêtant. L’énergie crépitait en ondes vertes autour du Fauve de Jade, et la pluie entrant en contact avec le chakra visible à l’œil nu s’évaporait en fins filets de vapeur immédiatement perdus dans le maelström lumineux sur lequel les cordes de chakra ressortaient comme une ombre ondulante.

«Oh, merde, qu’est ce que c’est que ça ? »

Pendant que son équipier modelait fébrilement son chakra pour une attaque à distance –le plus de distance possible…- l’autre shinobi jura avant de dégainer trois shuriken. Mais avant même qu’il ait pu les lancer, Gaï s’était mis en mouvement. Les liens de pluie se dissipèrent comme s’ils n’avaient pas existés sous la force de l’impulsion, et avec une vitesse terrifiante il bondit vers les ninjas…

«  _Bordel, il est encore plus rapide qu’av-…_  »

Le premier ninja recula précipitamment mais dérapa dans la boue et bascula en arrière, évitant par pure chance le kunaï qui visait son visage. Le second ne fut pas aussi fortuné. Il parvint à bloquer le premier coup, uniquement pour découvrir que ses mains étaient bloquées par une poigne de fer. Le kunaï ne le manqua pas.

 Et avant même que le corps n’ait touché le sol et que l’autre ninja n’ai commencé à se redresser, Gaï avait fait volte face et cueilli le ninja à terre d’un coup de pied dans le creux du cou. L’autre roula sur lui-même et s’immobilisa face dans la boue. Il ne bougea plus.

 Le tout n’avait pas duré plus longtemps que l’intervalle entre deux battements de cœur. Sans attendre Gaï pivota et se rua vers le dernier ninja restant.

La kunoïchi essaya de l’arrêter avec ses liens de chakra et d’eau, mais réalisa vite que la tentative était vaine quand il passa au travers comme s’il s’agissait de vulgaires bandelettes de papier.  Elle n’eut pas le temps d’envisager une autre action pour se défendre qu’il était déjà sur elle.

 Au dernier moment elle parvint à esquiver le jounin aux cheveux noir, mais quand elle pivota sur elle-même pour balayer le sol là ou il aurait du se trouver, elle ne rencontra que le vide. Elle bondit en arrière, dégainant un kunaï dans le mouvement, mais quand elle vit du coin de l’œil un éclair vert, il était trop tard, et cette fois elle ne pu évider la manchette parfaitement placée sur sa nuque. Elle s’effondra silencieusement.

 

***

 

Le champ de bataille était à nouveau silencieux, couvert uniquement par le calme murmure de la pluie et parfois le grondement du tonnerre précédé d’un éclair soulignant le terrain ravagé. De profondes flaques se formaient déjà aux endroits où la terre avait été labourée par les jutsu, et des corps immobiles gisaient éparpillés dans le paysage de fin du monde.

Après avoir abattu la kunoïchi de la brume, Gaï se tint immobile une longue minute, fouillant la tempête avec attention. Puis, comme une chandelle qu’on souffle, la flamme de chakra verte se résorba et la peau de Gaï reprit sa teinte naturelle.

Quand la dernière lueur émeraude eut disparu ne laissant que l’obscurité sans fin, un spasme le parcouru. Avec une contraction incontrôlable ses muscles cédèrent, et l’un de ses genoux s’enfonça dans la boue tandis qu’il luttait pour retrouver son souffle.

 

Il fini par se redresser, et avec ce qui sembla être un effort considérable se remit debout avant de se diriger d’un pas presque aussi ferme que d’habitude vers l’endroit ou Ninkame s’était immobilisé.

Les vagues avaient fini par mourir, et fidèle à sa parole la tortue orange avait veillé sur Kakashi, ce qui en l’occurrence avait consisté a bouger le moins possible tant qu’ils n’étaient pas attaqués, pour éviter au maximum d’empirer les blessures du copy nin.

Kakashi gisait dans la position dans laquelle Gaï l’avait déposé, son œil normal fermé tandis que le sharingan fixait le vide. Sa tête avait un peu glissé de la carapace, et ses cheveux argentés plaqués par la pluie et le séjour au creux de la vague étaient collés en longues mèches boueuses sur les écailles brunes.

D’un geste sûr, Gaï trancha les liens de chakra qui le retenaient et récupéra le corps désarticulé quand il glissa de la carapace.

Avec précaution il allongea Kakashi au sol et rabattit le bandeau frontal sur l’œil écarlate. Quand sa main toucha la peau de son rival, il ne pu s’empêcher de  frémir. Sa peau était glacée, froide comme de la porcelaine, et le peu qu’il pouvait voir de son visage était bien trop pâle, même pour Kakashi. L'atonie totale de ce dernier renforçait l'impression macabre de soutenir une poupée de porcelaine disloquée, et Gaï se prit à prier silencieusement.

Un éclat métallique provoqué par un éclair attira son regard sur les quatre plaques d'identifications qui pendaient au cou de Kakashi. La sienne, et celles d'Aoshe, d'Asha, de Shera…  
Dans l'obscurité, il était difficile de déterminer si la poitrine du jounin se soulevait ou pas, mais lorsqu'il posa deux doigts sur la trachée de Kakashi, un poids quitta le creux de son estomac. Les battements étaient faibles et irréguliers, à peine perceptibles, mais c'était des battements quand même.

 

"Comment il va? Je ne suis pas spécialiste du métabolisme humain, mais il a l'air dans un sale état…"

Ninkame tendait la tête au dessus du corps de Kakashi, une expression curieuse sur sa face parcheminée.

" Dieu merci il est encore en vie, nous sommes arrivés à temps… Je crois qu'il a épuisé tout son chakra, ce qui signifie qu'il est dans le coma… Et il est froid… bien trop froid…

\- Oh… Et il va mourir ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu si vulnérable…" Si Ninkame partageait un quelconque trait de caractère avec Gaï – mis a part l'enthousiasme débordant – c'était bien sa manière désarmante d'aller droit au but. Le jounin secoua la tête rageusement.

"Certainement pas !!! Kakashi est bien trop obstiné pour se laisser mourir comme ça ! Et tant qu'il sera sous ma garde il ne lui arrivera rien ! J'en ai fait le serment à Hokage-sama !"

Avec des gestes précis il fouilla dans son pack de survie et glissa une pilule du soldat entre les lèvres crayeuses de son rival.

"Ca devrait l'aider à reconstituer ses réserves d'énergie…  Je te remercie infiniment de ton aide Ninkame, tu peux repartir…"

La tortue hocha la tête et observa le ninja qui se redressait avec circonspection.

"Et toi, ça ira ? Tu as ouvert trois des portes… Tu seras capable de rallier Konoha ?"

Gaï la regarda comme si elle avait suggéré qu'il abandonne ses bien-aimées tenues  d'entraînement en spantex vert au profit d'un kimono en soie.

"Evidement!! Ne t'inquiète pas Ninkame, je suis encore dans la force de la Jeunesse !

\- Ok… Bonne chance alors…"

La tortue orange disparue dans un nuage de fumée fort approprié aux circonstances.

 

_Bien… Maintenant il faut faire vite… Même avec une pilule du soldat, Kakashi ne tiendra pas longtemps à cette température._

Il observa le terrain d'un œil critique. La procédure normale aurait voulue qu'il retrouve les corps des ninjas de la Feuille pour les détruire, puis éventuellement récupérer les dépouilles des ennemis pour analyse ultérieure… Autant dire que Kakashi serait mort depuis longtemps quand il aurait fini.

 

Un sifflement d'air le fit pivoter sur lui-même, tout ses sens de nouveau en alerte, à temps pour voir le ninja à qui il avait brisé la jambe s'effondrer en arrière, trois sembon plantés en triangle parfaitement isocèle au milieu du front.

…

"Genma.

\- Tu devrais être plus prudent quand tu neutralises tes adversaires Gaï, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne peut plus se déplacer qu'il ne peut pas t'envoyer un jutsu quand tu as le dos tourné…

\- HA HA !!! Mais j'aurais eu le temps d'esquiver !" Gaï avait tout de même l'air un peu gêné. Genma haussa les épaules et essuya l'eau qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage.

"Probable…" Son regard se posa sur la forme inanimée derrière Gaï. "Oh bordel… C'est Kakashi ?"

Le Fauve de Jade hocha gravement la tête et ajouta en réponse à la question non formulée.

"Il est encore vivant, mais c'est limite. Et il a les plaques des autres."

Cette fois Genma ne répondit pas, et tout en observant silencieusement le champ de bataille, tira de sa poche un sembon qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres, à la place de celui qui était maintenant incrusté dans la tête du ninja ennemi. Il savait parfaitement que si Kakashi avait récupérés les plaques des membres de son équipe c'est qu'ils étaient tous mort.

"Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte…

\- Il faudrait que tu t'occupes des corps…

\- Ok.

\- Fais vite et soit prudent, ceux de la brume ne tarderont pas à venir récupérer leurs blessés."

Genma s'était accroupi aux côtés de Kakashi.

« Qu'en penses tu ?

\- … Qu'il ne tiendra pas le trajet. Il sera mort d'hypothermie avant.

\- … C'est ce que je craignais…  Procédure Trois ?

\- Je pense que c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire pour le moment…

La procédure Trois consistait en gros à se terrer dans un endroit sûre et à attendre que ça passe.

\- Au moins jusqu'à la fin de la tempête…

\- Ok. INVOCATION !"

Immédiatement, un nouveau nuage de fumée se matérialisa, et au milieu du nuage une tortue. Celle-là était petite et bleue-verte, à la carapace profilée et quand elle parla, sa voix haut perchée tenait plus de la vocifération surexcitée que d'autre chose.

"Takame à vos ordres Gaï-senseï !!!!!" Quand elle aperçue Kakashi, les yeux lui sortirent presque de la tête.  "Oh purée, c'est vraiment Kakashi-san ??? Ninkame-san m'l'avait dit, mais j'y croyais pas… Punaise, l'est vachement amoché !!!!

\- Takame, ton vocabulaire…"

La petite tortue rentra un peu la tête d'un air contrit.

"Désolé Gaï-senseï…

\- Takame, je veux que tu ailles voir Hokage-sama le plus vite possible et que tu lui dises que nous avons récupéré Kakashi, mais que les autres étaient déjà morts. Il est en très mauvais état, donc procédure trois dès que nous serons dans le pays du Feu, et nous aurons besoin d'une équipe médicale dès qu'elle pourra en envoyer une.  
 Dis lui aussi que Genma - et Hana et Shikatou dès qu'ils seront là - s'occupent des corps des nôtres ainsi que de ceux des ennemis tués. S’il est encore temps qu’elle envoie des Chasseurs pour les aider. C'est compris ? "

La tortue répéta docilement le message.

"Ok, si tu croise Hana Inuzuka et Shikatou Nara en chemin, tu dois leur délivrer le message. Fais vite, parce que plus longtemps ils resteront dans le Pays de l'Eau, le plus ils seront en danger. Ha, et une dernière chose, Procédure Trois au point de ralliement T 40, elle comprendra.

\- A vos ordres Gaï-senseï !"

Et sur ces mots pleins d'entrain, Takame disparue.

 

Genma mâchonna un peu plus son sembon et leva un sourcil paresseux.

« Elle est remontée à bloc ta tortue… 

- Evidement… elle est en plein dans la fleur de sa jeunesse ! » Tout en parlant, Gaï s’était accroupi et avait entrepris de remonter ses guêtres orange, révélant les poids d’entraînement sanglés autour de ses jambes. D’un tour de main il dénoua les lanières de cuir, et les poids tombèrent au sol et s’enfoncèrent dans la boue d’une bonne trentaine de centimètres. Gaï se redressa et s’étira, testant le jeu des muscles de son dos puis se pencha vers le corps de Kakashi.

Sans coup férir il souleva les soixante-dix kilos de son rival et calla celui-ci sur son dos avec l’aide de Genma. Même à travers l’épaisseur de sa veste il pouvait sentir le froid qui irradiait littéralement du corps de Kakashi.

« Ca ira ? 

Genma se tenait en retrait, une main près de sa poche d’arme, la tête légèrement penchée et le regard inquiet.

\- Tu es blessé. »

Gaï hocha la tête. Bien entendu que ça irait, il était le Fauve de Jade de Konoha et la vie de Kakashi était entre ses mains… Ca _devait_ aller, il n’y avait pas le choix.

« Soit prudent Genma. »

 

 

Et Gaï couru.


	6. Promesse

« Kakashi. 

_Kakashi…_

DEBOUT MON ETERNEL RIVAL ! LA JEUNESSE N’ATTEND PAS ! »

Kakashi souleva une paupière paresseuse, la referma puis la rouvrit de nouveau, bien plus rapidement, en roulant sur lui-même pour attraper un kunaï et le lancer dans la direction d’où venait le son humain qui avait troublé son sommeil.

Apparemment peu impressionné par la réaction instinctive de Kakashi (réaction cent pour cent similaire à celle de n’importe quel autre ninja réveillé en sursaut), Gaï arrêta le kunaï en vol d’un geste presque nonchalant et sourit un peu plus.

« Bien dormi ? »

La présence de Gaï s’était finalement enregistrée sur le radar interne encore brumeux du copy ninja, et il rengaina le second kunaï avec un grognement vague.

« Gaï ? »

Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de réfléchir à une phrase cohérente, Gaï lui lança quelque chose qu’il attrapa au vol par réflexe – mais avec bien moins de précision qu’a l’accoutumée, nota-t-il avec un peu d’irritation quand la barre manqua d’échapper à ses doigts gourds.

« Mange, tu dois reprendre des forces si tu veux reconstituer ton chakra. Il faut que tu boives aussi, je t’ai donné une pilule du soldat. »

Kakashi hocha la tête et entama l’insipide ration vitaminée. Les pilules du soldat faisaient merveille en combat, mais elles provoquaient aussi une très forte déshydratation…

« Combien de temps ? 

- Il y a environ cinq heures je pense… C’est difficile à dire avec la pluie, elle ne s’est pas arrêtée une seule seconde…  Mais je crois que l’aube est proche. »

Effectivement, maintenant qu’il y prêtait attention, il percevait le bruit de la tempête rugissante à l’extérieur, toujours aussi intense. Il se redressa en position assise contre un mur et fini posément sa nourriture en observant Gaï aller et venir d’un pas bondissant.

 

Le ninja hyperactif n’avait peut-être pas l’air tout a fait frais, mais la fatigue était a peine perceptible dans ses mouvements.

Kakashi d’un autre côté… Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de dormir aussi longtemps, et certainement pas de ce sommeil de plomb.

Il récupérait normalement par cycles d’une heure ou deux, et toujours d’un sommeil de chat, que le moindre mouvement ou frôlement dans un périmètre de dix mètres éveillait kunaï en main, près a faire regretter à l’assaillant potentiel sa venue au monde.

Et que son sommeil soit profond ou non, il était toujours conscient de la présence des gens autour de lui, surtout lorsque comme Gaï ils émettaient une telle aura… Et pourtant son rival n’avait pas provoqué ne serait-ce l’ombre d’un ‘bip’ sur son radar interne ! Il avait fallu qu’il lui _crie_ dessus pour le tirer du sommeil !

Et encore maintenant, la présence du jounin dans son angle mort ne provoquait pas le plus petit frémissement de son instinct de conservation… Non pas que Gaï ne soit pas la personne en laquelle il avait le plus confiance, mais il n’en n’était pas moins _dangereux._ Après tout il _pouvait_ faire un trou dans un mur de béton armé d’un simple coup de poing.

Et pourtant Kakashi avait absolument confiance.

Et il n’aimait pas ça.

_Fichu, FICHU Gaï…_

Gaï avait quatre personnes pour lesquelles il donnerait sa vie sans même hésiter (Kakashi était tout en haut de la liste, et il n’aimait pas cela non plus), et une bonne dizaine pour lesquelles il ferait de même après quelques secondes de réflexion. Avec tant de personnes précieuses il aurait dû être mort depuis bien longtemps.

Et pourtant il était le seul à avoir survécu à la liste sans cesse grandissante de disparus qui accompagnait Kakashi.

Et quoi que celui-ci ait tenté pour le tenir à distance, Gaï n’avait jamais cédé, noyant dans un flot de défis et de proclamations toute objection que le copy nin aurait pu émettre.

 Gaï était de ces personnes pour qui le mot « abandonner » n’était qu’un concept un peu bizarre, et uniquement applicable aux autres. Et s’il était obstiné ce n’était pas d’une sombre détermination d’acier trempé comme celle de Sasuke ou de Kakashi lui-même, non. C’était une détermination optimiste et tape à l’œil, qui ne manquait jamais  une occasion de s’exprimer.

Dans le plus pur style Gaï somme toute, et si supporter Gaï constamment pouvait se révéler épuisant, il l’était encore plus de tenter de le garder à distance.

Partisan du moindre effort, Kakashi avait depuis longtemps fini par renoncer, et puis même s’il ne l’aurait pas avoué sous la torture, il en était venu à apprécier la présence souvent bruyante mais toujours étrangement réconfortante du Fauve de Jade à ses côtés. La présence de Gaï et ses défis stupides signifiaient Routine. Et Routine signifiait pas de missions, personne à tuer, et personne n’essayant activement de le tuer. La Routine était quelque chose de positif.

Et Gaï dans sa Routine était… quelque chose de pas totalement négatif, voilà.

 

Pour quelqu’un d’aussi misanthrope que Kakashi, admettre une autre personne comme part active de sa routine tenait un peu du miracle. Il était habitué à bosser en solo –l’Equipe n’avait été qu’un long break dans la routine, s’obstinait il à prétendre-, et entretenait soigneusement sa solitude à coup de livres pornos et de Réponses Evasives…

Et encore, depuis le démembrement de l’équipe Sept, il avait laissé tomber les Réponses Evasives au profit de Pas de Réponse Du Tout, et seul Gaï parvenait à le tirer de son espèce de torpeur un peu désespérée.

 

Mais peut-être son rival avait-il raison pour une fois ? Peut-être n’était-ce _pas_ sa faute, peut-être qu’il n’aurait _vraiment_ rien put faire ?

Il avait essayé pourtant, il avait appris le Chidori à Sasuke, pensant que la promesse de la puissance à Konoha même l’éloignerait d’Orochimaru. Mais ça n’avait pas été suffisant, ou peut-être n’avait-ce pas été  le bon angle d’attaque du tout, qui sais ?

Rien dans la vie de Kakashi ne l’avait jamais préparé à s’occuper des problèmes frôlant la psychose d’une bande d’ados prépubères… Former des proto-ninjas pour en faire des assassins miniatures et des soldats capables, ok, il savait faire… Mais s’occuper de proto-adultes et en faire des _êtres humains_ décents, c’était une toute autre histoire, surtout quand lui-même n’avait pas vraiment eu d’enfance – sorti de l’académie à sept ans, premier mort à huit, chuunin à neuf, jounin à treize et anbu à quatorze - et n’était pas non plus l’exemple de ce qu’on aurait pu appeler un adulte _équilibré._

Il comprenait Sasuke, parce que si quelqu’un avait tué son propre père au lieu que celui-ci ne se suicide, il aurait réagit exactement pareil, et rien n’aurait pu le détourner de sa vengeance. Il comprenait, mais ce n’était pas assez. Rien n’était assez.

Il avait fait de son mieux, avait essayé de leur enseigner le travail d’équipe, l’importance de rester humain, de savoir regarder au delà des apparences et encore en dessous… Et il avait apprécié cette année et demi a nouveau dans l’équipe Sept, même si ce n’était pas la même, que les rôles avaient changés. _Il avait fait de son mieux._

Mais une fois de plus son mieux n’avait pas été suffisant, et ses élèves avaient fini par se disjoindre et aller rejoindre d’autres maîtres.

 

Avec une pointe d’irritation, il réalisa qu’il avait recommencé à broyer du noir, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas plus que cette soudaine tendance à l’introspection un peu misérabiliste. En temps normal il parvenait à trouver un compromis d’équilibre entre sa culpabilité et le reste, mais là… Avec un effort conscient il se força à écouter ce que Gaï disait.

« -muniquer avec Konoha, la tempête brouille les transmissions… Kakashi tu m’écoutes ? 

- Hmf… 

- Ha ! Toujours ces réponses _tellement_ modernes, mon cher rival ! Mais maintenant n’est pas le moment pour faire preuve de ta nonchalante coolitude… Tu penses que tu peux appeler Pakkun ? »

Kakashi examina un instant la question.

« Je pense oui, mais après je n’aurais plus une once de chakra, je serais incapable de me déplacer seul. »

Dieu, il détestait vraiment être tellement impuissant, même face à Gaï.

« Pas de problème… De toute manière tu ne peux _déjà_ pas te déplacer seul… »

_Fichu Gaï…_

« hmf… 

- Je vais avoir besoin de lui pour aller rapporter notre position à Hokage-sama… Elle doit commencer à s’inquiéter, à cause de la tempête je n’ai pas pu rejoindre le point de ralliement, tu étais trop froid… »

Gaï avait de nouveau baissé la voix, et Kakashi ne su que répondre, il était _vraiment_ passé très près cette fois.

 

« Invocation ! »

Pakkun fit son apparition dans un nuage de fumée grise sur les genoux de son maître. Kakashi tressaillit un peu sous le poids soudain mais sourit.

« Yo Pakkun. »

Le chien l’observa de ses yeux ronds, son éternelle moue grognonne fermement en place.

« Yo Kakashi… ça va ? Chaekkun est rentré dans un sale état. » Il le renifla… « Et je dois dire que tu n’as pas l’air mieux. Yo, Gaï-sensei. 

- Salutations Pakkun. 

- Tu remercieras Chaekkun de ma part… » Kakashi frissonna un peu et Pakkun se repositionna plus près de lui, l’air toujours aussi hautain mais lui apportant mine de rien un peu de chaleur. La main gantée du ninja trouva son chemin jusque derrière les oreilles de son compagnon canin. Pakkun fit un peu plus la tête – il n’aimait pas être caressé, question de principe et d’honneur canin - mais ne dit rien.

Pendant ce temps Gaï avait à son tour formé les sceaux, et Takame apparut dans un claquement sonore.

« A VOS ORDRES GAI-SENSEI !!!! Oh, salut Pakkun… »

Le petit chien foudroya l’impudente du regard.

« Un peu de respect gamine, je suis ton aîné… 

- A vos ordres Pakkun-sempaï ! »

Kakashi leva un regard suppliant.

« Gaï… 

- Oui, oui… Takame, je voudrais que tu retournes voir Tsunade-sama et que tu la préviennes que nous arrivons. Quand à toi Pakkun… »

Le chien ninja eut soudain l’air très, très intéressé par l’emballage de rations vide qui traînait sur le sol…

\- Kakashi…

- Fais ce qu’il te dit Pakkun, c’est lui l’officier supérieur aujourd’hui… 

- … 

- Et tu auras un bel os de gigot. 

- Avec du jus ? 

- Avec du jus. 

- Je vous écoute Gaï-sama !

- BIEN ! Pakkun, je voudrais que tu ailles au point de rencontre T 40 et que tu demandes aux médics en attente de nous rejoindre en chemin. Tu les guideras jusqu'à nous grâce à ton odorat. Des questions ? Alors GO! Et que la fougue de la jeunesse guide vos pas ! »

Les deux invocations se dirigèrent vers l’ouverture de la grotte en se chamaillant et Takame disparut à travers le rideau de pluie accompagnée d’un cri qui ressemblait suspicieusement à quelque chose comme « Kowabunga !!!». Pakkun la suivit, mais il s’immobilisa sur le pas de l’ouverture et se tourna vers le jounin en vert.

« Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de lui Gaï-sensei. »

\--

 

« Gaï, tu me dois un gigot. »

Le Fauve de Jade répliqua par la pause du mec cool et entreprit d’effacer toute trace de leur présence en quelques minutes. Il chantonnait – faux - un vieil air de romance ninja tragique et sanglante quand il s’arrêta soudain et se tourna vers Kakashi. Il hésita un instant, semblant ruminer le pour et le contre d’une décision quelconque, puis il fixa son regard quelque part au dessus de l’épaule de son rival.

« Kakashi… je pense que Naruto a raison tu sais. »

Les yeux de Kakashi s’écarquillèrent de surprise, mais il se reprit et fixa son rival d’un air dur qui réclamait visiblement une élaboration.

« Je pense qu’il ne faut pas désespérer, Il y a encore une chance de récupérer Sasuke…

- … 

« Oui. Je ne le connais pas bien, mais ton jeune élève me parait empli d’une volonté indomptable, il porte fièrement l’héritage du Youndaïme… Je peux me tromper, mais si je me fie à la manière dont il a changé Neji, je pense qu’il peut ramener Sasuke, il a en lui l’esprit du feu… »

Silence glacial.

« Mais c’est une entreprise audacieuse, et ils auront besoin de toute l’aide et de toute l’expérience que tu peux leur apporter, mon estimé rival… Ils rencontreront certainement des obstacles que leur fougue seule ne leur permettra pas d’affronter, mais ta présence leur permettra de vaincre ces épreuves ! Et sache que je ne serais jamais loin derrière pour t’apporter mon soutien ! »

Il conclu la tirade sur une nouvelle pose du mec cool. Un rayon de lumière fit étinceler sa dentition et une sorte d’aura orangée l’entoura. A l’arrière-plan une vague s’écrasa dans une clameur ostensible.

_Wow, ce devait être au moins une promesse de catégorie Six pour mériter autant d’effets spéciaux…_

Nouveau silence, mais cette fois d’une qualité différente.

Gaï n’était pas stupide, et il savait quand ne pas pousser le sujet plus loin, aussi retourna-t-il a son rangement, laissant Kakashi plongé dans ses pensées. Son rival pouvait se révéler plus borné que de raison et il fallait parfois le frapper répétitivement avec la réalité pour la lui faire accepter. Maintenant il fallait le laisser assimiler.

 

Il aurait dû être en colère contre Gaï, vraiment. Ce dernier avait de nouveau – pour la seconde fois en quelques heures - largement outrepassé les limites implicites de leur rivalité, d’abord en abordant le sujet de ses disparus, et maintenant… - mais d’abord, depuis _quand_ avait-il commencé à _catégoriser_ la gravité des promesse de son rival en fonction des effets spéciaux ?!

_Je n’arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de penser ça… Fichu, FICHU, Gaï..._

En temps normal il ne l’aurait même pas laissé finir une phrase avant soit de le planter là, soit carrément de lui casser la figure. Mais il était fatigué, l’esprit un peu brumeux et il l’avait laissé faire. Et étrangement les paroles de Gaï trouvaient un écho en lui, rallumaient quelque chose qu’il avait cru perdu ou brisé.

Ou peut-être simplement noyé sous le flot sans fin de la culpabilité.

Il n’était plus très sûr de ce qu’il pensait, mais il se sentait mieux.

 

« Kakashi. 

- Hein ? 

- Il est temps d’y aller. 

- Ha… ok. »

Et sans plus de façon Gaï le hissa sur son dos, et ils s’engouffrèrent sous la pluie battante.

Et tandis qu’ils bondissaient au sein de la tempête, Kakashi se laissa aller au rythme souple des pas de son rival, et pour une fois s’autorisa à croire que tout irait bien, qu’ils retrouveraient Sasuke.

Il s’autorisa à croire aux promesses de Gaï, parce qu’il avait peut-être raison finalement, et qu’éventuellement, son optimisme béat était réellement contagieux.

_Obito, cette fois ci je n’échouerais pas, je te le promets, je ferais de mon mieux, je trouverais le moyen de devenir plus fort, et nous ramènerons Sasuke._


	7. Epilogue

Hôpital central de Konoha. Un dimanche après midi.

 

La porte tourna lentement, silencieusement, sur ses gons et une tête surmontée d'une touffe de cheveux argentés défiant la gravité apparue dans l’embrasure.

Un coup d’oeil à droite, un coup d’œil à gauche… Bien. La voie était libre.

La tête se mit en mouvement, entraînant à sa suite le corps de son propriétaire. Après un dernier regard méfiant autour de lui, Hatake Kakashi empoigna ses béquilles et entrepris de remonter le couloir le plus rapidement possible.

Il n’aimait pas les hôpitaux.

Il y avait passé trop de temps, que ce soit pour lui-même ou en tant que visiteur – ce qui était peut-être pire - pour ne pas chercher à en repartir dès que ses jambes le portaient à nouveau.

 Malheureusement pour lui, les infirmières ne voyaient pas tout à fait les choses de la même manière…

A sa première tentative de sortie, il avait eut le droit à un sermon mémorable de l’infirmière en chef – sermon durant lequel il avait relu avec délectation le chapitre treize du _Paradis de la drague_. Si elle en était resté là ça aurait été, mais la vieille harpie lui avait également confisqué son uniforme et ses sandales, ne lui laissant que le T-shirt et le large short fournis par l’hôpital (inutile bien sûr de préciser que les deux étaient d’un bleu ciel délavé absolument déprimant et d’une texture plus proche du papier que du tissu…)

Mais évidement, ce n’était pas suffisant pour retenir un jounin de la classe de Kakashi…

Il avait fait du charme à une jeune interne rougissante jusqu’à ce qu’elle l’autorise à « emprunter » une paire de béquilles pour aller faire un petit tour…

Tsunade lui avait infligé une liste conséquente de choses qu'il ne _devait pas_ faire, et bien qu'il n'ait rien eut de plus pressée que d'en oublier les trois quarts, il était à peut près certain que "jouer les fils de l'air avec une jambe dans le plâtre" y figurait en bonne place. Il ne pouvait pas encore marcher normalement et son désir d’évasion n’était pas tel qu’il prenne le risque de provoquer l’ire de l'Hokage en mettant sa jambe récemment opérée à l’épreuve.

_Pas fou, quand même…_

Fort de cet impératif, il avait donc ajouté une étape supplémentaire à son ‘Plan Vers La Liberté’.

Une fois l’étape une – intitulée 'Récupération Les Béquilles' - complétée, il était passé à la phase deux, à savoir ‘Translation Furtive De l’Uniforme’.

Crocheter la porte du bureau de l’infirmière en chef avec un cintre reconverti en passe-partout n’avait pas vraiment posé de problème, et maintenant il entamait la phase trois, la plus difficile : ‘Se Tailler Le Plus Loin Et Le Plus Vite Possible Sans Se Faire Remarquer.’

Tout en remontant le couloir, il étudia les diverses possibilités qui s’offraient à lui et décida finalement de faire simple. Descendre la façade de l’hôpital en marchant dessus avec ses béquilles ne se révélerait probablement pas très discret. Quand à emprunter l’identité d’une infirmière ou à se téléporter… humm…. Nan. Trop fatigant.

_Et puis ça gâcherait le plaisir._

Il avait presque atteint la sortie de secours, en slalomant entre quelques paniers de linge sale abandonnés le long des murs, quand un 'pop' accompagné d'un élégant nuage de fumée le fit s'arrêter net.

_Ho ho… voilà les problèmes…_

"Yo Sakura…"

La jeune fille fit un sourire timide en repoussant une mèche rebelle de cheveux roses. Par-dessus sa tunique habituelle elle portait sa blouse de médic.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

Contredisant son air respectueux, les yeux de l'élève de Tsunade étincelaient d'une lueur que Kakashi n'était pas certain d'apprécier.

"Alors, comment vas-tu Sakura ?"

La jeune fille n'eut pas l'air démontée par l'innocence qui filtrait pourtant par chacun des pores de son ancien professeur.

"Vous essayez de vous enfuir Kakashi-sensei…"

Le _sensei_ ne passa pas inaperçu, et Kakashi dû retenir le sourire irrationnel qui lui venait aux lèvres.

"Voyons, que vas-tu chercher là… Tu ne refuserais tout de même pas à un vieil homme sa promenade quotidienne ?"

Une étincelle amusée s'alluma dans l'œil de Sakura et elle planta ses poings sur ses hanches.

"En uniforme et par la sortie de secours ? Je suis déçue Kakashi-sensei… Vous nous avez appris à faire mieux que ça."

L'œil visible du jounin s'incurva malicieusement.

« Vraiment ? Hum… Mais tu sais, il y avait ce monstrueux tas de linge sale, et je me suis dit que… »

Sakura secoua vaguement la tête, le sourire sur ses lèvres s’élargissant.

« Menteur… 

Elle laissa échapper un soupir théâtral.

\- Je suppose que rien au monde ne pourrait vous retenir dans cet hôpital n’est ce pas ?

Je vous propose un marché. Vous me laissez inspecter vos blessures et je vous laisse sortir sans donner l’alerte, d’accord ? »

Kakashi pencha la tête, hautement amusé par son ancienne élève. Sakura avait certainement gagné en assurance et en clairvoyance, même si elle n’était pas tout à fait juste.

_‘Rien au monde’ est un bien grand mot… Mais inutile de mêler Gaï ou Tsunade-sama à ça…  n’est-ce pas ?_

Il réfléchit un instant à la proposition de la jeune kunoïchi, avant de décider que son expression vaudrait probablement _vraiment_ le coup, et que de toute manière un dernier contrôle de ses blessures ne pouvait assurément pas faire de mal.

« Ok. »

Une expression triomphante s’inscrivait sur le visage de Sakura lorsque, dans un ‘pop’ retentissant accompagné du traditionnel nuage de fumée, l’homme qui lui faisait face disparu. Il ne restait plus à ses pieds qu’un sac à linge sale à demi vide.

« Tu sais Sakura, je pensais t’avoir appris à faire mieux que ça… »

L’expression de la jeune fille se décomposa littéralement. Contre le mur, là ou se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant ce qu’elle avait identifié comme un chariot de produits d’entretient, se tenait à présent Kakashi, une expression endormie dans l’œil – lequel était fixé sur le chapitre quatorze du _Paradis de la drague._

 

Il ne s’était pas trompé.

Le regard de Sakura valait facilement dix fois les inconvénients d’une visite médicale.

Son visage commença par prendre une _délicieuse_ teinte pivoine qui s’accordait très bien avec ses cheveux avant de glisser vers la mortification la plus profonde.

Visiblement Tsunade ne lui avait pas légué que des jutsu médicaux, s’il en jugeait par les jurons qui…

_Oh… Je ne suis pas certains que celui là soit physiquement possible…_

Il avait presque oublié à quel point ses élèves pouvaient être des sources de distraction inépuisables quand on savait appuyer sur les bons boutons…

Evidement, sans Sasuke pour cacher de son mieux un regard écarlatement offensé qui semblait se transmettre de manière étrangement contagieuse à ses joues, et Naruto pour glapir encore plus fort que Sakura, la scène perdait un peu de son intérêt…

_Mais je pense qu’elle mérite au moins…hum… la troisième place de mon classement_

« Je pensais pourtant avoir répété et prouvé plus que de raison qu’un bon ninja est censé savoir regarder au-delà des apparences, et encore au-dessous… »

_Un  petit indice ?_

Sakura finit sur un dernier juron et jeta un coup d’œil courroucé à son ancien professeur. Kakashi cru qu’elle allait se remettre à jurer, mais un éclair méfiant traversa soudain ses yeux verts.

Il pouvait presque voir s’activer les rouages dans le cerveau de la jeune fille.

_Au-delà des apparences, et encore au-dessous…_

Soudain les yeux de Sakura s’étrécirent, et une expression rusée filtra un instant sur son visage.

_Aaah… On dirait bien qu’elle a trouvé… je n’en attendais pas moins… Mais il va falloir qu’elle apprenne à mieux dissimuler ses sentiments…_

« Oui. Je suis désolée de vous avoir déçue Kakashi-sensei. Pouvons-nous y aller a présent ? » Elle s’inclina un peu.

_Hum ?_

Quand Sakura se redressa, un kunaï avait dieu sait comment fait son apparition dans sa main, mais il n’y resta pas, et vint s’enfoncer dans la veste de jounin de Kakashi, au niveau du cœur. Avant même que le corps n’ait commencé à tomber, il y eut un énième nuage de fumée, et le kunaï se retrouva planté non plus dans le copy ninja mais dans la toile du chariot ménager.

« Vous venez Kakashi-sensi ? »

A l’endroit où se trouvait le sac à linge précédemment affalé, Kakashi épousseta une saleté inexistante de sa veste et rengaina son bouquin porno.

« Après toi Sakura… »

 

 

Quand il émergea enfin de l’hôpital, Kakashi se sentait bien.

Le quart d’heure passé en compagnie de son ancienne élève l’avait laissé avec un sentiment diffus de satisfaction et de devoir accompli…

Durant sa semaine de convalescence, la fleur sur sa table de chevet avait été changée tous les jours, mais il avait a peine vu la jeune fille, elle passait en coup de vent, juste avant le début du service de nuit.

Genma était venu deux fois, nonchalant et gouailleur, la deuxième fois en compagnie de Raidou qui était enfin autorisé à sortir. Retenant avec peine un ricanement, il avait expliqué que le jounin à la cicatrice s’était cassé la jambe en glissant sur un jutsu de boue auquel s’entraînaient les aspirants ninja à l’académie – vu l’échange orageux de regards entre eux, Raidou avait probablement dû supporter les railleries de son meilleur ami à partir de la seconde même où son pied avait glissé dans la boue, et Kakashi était prêt à parier son kunaï fétiche qu’il en entendrait parler encore longtemps. Cependant Raidou avait pris la chose avec naturel, et rit de bon cœur avec Kakashi – après tout un jounin de son niveau n’était pas _censé_ glisser ou trébucher sur quoi que ce soit, c’était presque aussi ridicule que s’il avait dérapé sur une peau de banane (comme l’avait aimablement fait remarquer Genma).

Iruka était passé une fois, chargé de copies, et s’était enquis de son état en rougissant un peu. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien avant que le professeur ne retourne à ses chères classes – il n’avait pas été convaincu par la théorie de Kakashi selon laquelle il pouvait très bien se permettre d’être un peu en retard, cela «apprendrait la patience aux minuscules ».

Asuma et Kurenaï étaient venu en ordre dispersé, Aboa, Kotetsu et Izumo avaient fait un passage éclair pour déposer du saké avec leurs meilleurs vœux de rétablissement (il ne voulait même pas savoir comment diable ils avaient réussit à l’introduire dans l’hôpital).  Anko elle-même avait fait une apparition, prétendument pour vérifier « si les rumeurs étaient vraies » (Kakashi ne tenait pas non plus à savoir ce que disaient les rumeurs) et avait grommelé quelque chose qui aurait effectivement pu passer pour un vœu de rétablissement.

Hana lui avait apporté un sac de nourriture pour chiens - Pakkun avait apprécié l’attention - et avait littéralement manqué d’étriper l’infirmière quand celle-ci avait prétendu faire attendre sa meute à l’extérieur de l’hôpital. Shikatou lui était apparu à la fenêtre deux ou trois fois, et ils avaient joué au shôgi dans un silence agréable.

Gaï quand a lui était venu tout les jours à heures fixes, pour « soutenir son Rival dans cette épreuve de Patience et de Volonté » et surtout s’assurer que Kakashi était toujours là et qu’il prenait bien tout les anti-inflammatoires prescrits plutôt que de les vider dans les toilettes.

Tout entraînement et défi physique étant bien entendu formellement proscrit, Gai avait dû improviser de nouveaux terrains d’affrontement pour leur Rivalité Eternelle. Ils avaient donc fait d’interminables match de bras de fer chinois, une bonne cinquantaine de partie des pierre-papier-ciseau - que Kakashi avait toutes gagnées jusque Gaï réalise que son bandeau ne couvrait pas tout à fait son Sharingan… Ils avaient aussi taillés des bonzaï («une épreuve de Précision et d’Attention !» avait proclamé son rival en déposant le pot de la plante rachitique sur ses genoux), joué aux fléchettes avec une vieille affiche «Wanted» d’Orochimaru, fait d’innombrables kunaï en origami et médité côte à côte en silence.

Somme toute, Kakashi était stupéfié de la vitesse à laquelle cette semaine était passée.

 

Il était encore tôt, et rentrer directement à son appartement ne lui disait rien.

Avant tout : visite au mémorial ; il n’avait pas été voir Obito et les autres depuis une éternité, il avait beaucoup à leur dire. Ensuite, passage à l’appart, et sans doute courses, tout ce qu’il avait de frais devait être pourri depuis un bon bout de temps – quoique… maintenant qu’il y pensait, il lui semblait que Kurenaï avait mentionné être passé par chez lui pour faire un peu de nettoyage de frigo et reremplir les étagères, et qu’elle l’avait traité de dangereux paranoïaque en se plaignant d’avoir failli se faire tuer une bonne demi-douzaine de fois en désactivant les pièges à sa porte…

Il faudrait qu’il passe la remercier plus tard.

Bon, mémorial alors, puis douche, méditation et entra- ha zut, pas d’entraînement, il avait presque oublié l’espace d’un instant. Et puis cela voulait dire que son projet d’aller défier Gaï pour passer le temps tombait à l’eau, aussi…  
Mais il pouvait toujours passer l’enquiquiner un peu, une fois qu’il en aurait fini avec les drastiques exercices quotidiens qu’il faisait subir à son équipe…

Et puis ensuite, hum… il faudrait qu’il passe à la tour de l’Hokage pour demander l’autorisation de se plonger dans les parchemins de techniques d’accès limité. S’il devait se battre contre Orochimaru, il fallait qu’il progresse, vraiment. Il manquait d’informations sur certaines techniques, notamment certaines possibilités de genjutsu du Sharingan…

Il n’avait pas envie de penser à la perspective d’Orochimaru dans le corps de Sasuke, mais c’était une possibilité… hé bien, _possible,_ et la sous-estimer aurait été une grave erreur.

Il n’avait pas survécu à dix ans dans l’anbu (record national) pour se laisser tuer parce qu’il aurait sous-estimé un adversaire.

 

Et même s’il ne se battait pas contre Sasuke ou Orochimaru-dans-le-corps-de-Sasuke, il restait toujours Itachi, signala la part cynique de son esprit.

Itachi qui l’avait laissé pour mort la dernière fois, et qui aurait très certainement fini le travail sans l’intervention de Gaï.

Même maintenant, presque neuf mois après, quelque chose de douloureux se tordait encore dans le ventre de Kakashi quand il s’autorisait à se rappeler la torture subie sous le Tsukuyomi de l’aîné des Uchiha.

 Mais jamais il ne se permettrait de craindre le jour où il devrait l’affronter à nouveau. C’était un adversaire formidable, et rien de tel qu’un but élevé pour progresser et renforcer la Détermination, n’est ce pas?  Fit remarquer dans son esprit, la petite voix du ninja combatif et recherchant un adversaire à sa mesure…

Ladite voix était suspicieusement enthousiasme à l’idée d’avoir sa revanche, et il aurait juré que certains accents énergiques portaient des majuscules.

_Mon dieu… si je me met à penser en capitales, je ne m’en remettrait jamais…_

 

Mais la voix-qui-ressemblait-à-celle-de-Gaï avait raison, et Kakashi ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être excité à la perspective de fourrager dans les parchemins vénérables et puissants – ou vénérablement puissant, si on choisissait de voir les choses comme ça - et de dénicher quelques informations qui l’aideraient à préciser les vagues idées qui lui trottaient en tête.

 

Le temps qu’il parvienne au mémorial, il souriait de nouveau sous son masque, et cette fois, la confortable satisfaction se reflétait dans ses yeux.

 

 

 

fin


End file.
